Knight of Pentacles, Queen of Wands
by jaderook
Summary: Severus Snape discovers that there's more to his pointless death than his miserable life counted on. A story of love and second chances. SS/LE
1. The Fool's Journey

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

_This is a fanfiction. I own nothing. Everything you recognize likely comes from J. K. Rowling. If you don't recognize it, then it likely comes from my own warped imagination._

_This is more of an action/adventure story with a dash of romance- with the pairing being Severus Snape and Lily Evans. There will be no sex or graphic sexual situations. However, there will be swearing, violence, character death, and emotionally angst ridden situations; hence the M rating. I play it safe with the rating._

_I have no beta reader to thank profusely as I haven't utilized one, even though I likely should have. Mea culpa._

_Please do me the honor of reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. I even want to thank the lurkers for reading- because I've liked stories without reviewing them before myself. When all is said and done, I hope you will have enjoyed reading my story._

Ch1: **The Fool's Journey**

Silvery threads, blood, and a great deal of pain were all that he remembered. He had given his memories to someone for _something_. His last conscious thought was of lovely green eyes and that was it for him. For a man who had often contemplated death, it was rather ironic that as he was experiencing the act itself, he was not thinking, savoring, or analyzing the experience. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

Severus Snape would hardly have been himself, even in death, if something completely unforeseen, unwanted, and unsavory didn't happen. He figured he had bad karma, which was something he didn't even believe in. His life was a series of bad things or worse things and having to deal with all of it the best he could, because _someone_ with sense had to, and Severus prided himself on not being a dunderhead. It was disappointing, but nonetheless in keeping with his life that his death should turn out much the same.

He had no expectations other than a vague hope of peaceful oblivion, nothingness, or annihilation when it came to the prospect of an afterlife. To be confronted with King's Cross Station and Albus Dumbledore was certainly not his idea of eternal rest. In fact, he figured that hell must indeed be real and he was merely reaping what he had sown in his miserable life.

"You're not meant to be here," he stated sourly.

Albus chuckled merrily and motioned Severus to an uncomfortable bench.

"Well, neither are you, my boy. You do recall how I went on about death being the next great adventure, do you not?"

Half moon spectacles dipped slightly down a crooked nose as curious blue eyes glanced at him from over the frames.

"You indeed spoke of your impending demise much more frequently than I would have liked, especially as I was the instrument of said demise," Severus responded.

A gnarled hand waved away the cynical tone carelessly.

"All in the past my boy, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm quite content."

As if to prove the statement Dumbledore gave a beaming smile and his lurid purple paisley robes began to rotate the paisley pattern in a hypnotic swirl.

Severus felt that his growl of frustration was quite warranted. It was _his_ death, damn it! He should be left to it; preferably alone.

"No use in beating dead hippogriffs with you, eh Severus? Well, on to the matter at hand then. Most deaths are fairly straightforward. However, sometimes a few encounter a cross roads of a sort; a few such as young Harry and you, for example. Mr. Potter had a destiny to complete, but your destiny, and I daresay this is rather exciting, is a bit unusual."

Dumbledore stopped speaking abruptly and conjured a tea set. To the Albus Dumbledore of the carefully cultivated doddery old wizard persona (which was to be kept quite separate from his other numerous personas), tea and sherbet lemons solved a world, or afterlife of problems. To Severus Snape, of whom there was only the one persona, it only served to make life and the afterlife more annoying. Severus took a cup just so it wouldn't keep hitting him in the head.

"Sometimes, it is determined that a soul was given a particularly bad life and that they should have the opportunity to pick it up from a point where it could potentially have turned out for the better. An alternate universe, if you will."

"No. I'd rather not."

"It would be as if your old life had never happened."

"No."

Dumbledore looked to Severus pityingly.

"Ah, well, I'm afraid you aren't being given much of a choice."

"What you really mean is _no_ choice."

"Semantics, Severus."

"I suppose you have a way of justifying this manipulation of even my death as being _For the Greater Good_?" Severus asked nastily.

A younger red-haired man with the same blue eyes smirked back to him. Haughty, arrogant, genuinely amused, and still very much Albus Dumbledore.

"Always, Severus."

"How dare you use my own words against me," Severus hissed angrily.

"Still as melodramatic as ever, I see. We all have a destiny. Multiple time-lines exist. It is the way of magic. Dealing with time is a messy thing. That's why it is so restricted. Not because it isn't possible, or is difficult to achieve, but because one could accidentally erase one's own existence if it is done under the wrong conditions by going to a time-line that isn't part of their universe, but an alternate one. Time travel in the real sense is only granted to a few individuals who have completed their own time-line in one world so they can merge with their alternate persona in another world. When you meet yourself you _will _merge. I confess Severus, that I'm rather jealous that you've been chosen," the young Dumbledore lectured.

"I confess myself surprised that you weren't chosen either, but it hardly surprises me that I would be chosen to complete a task for which I have no inclination," Severus answered smoothly.

"Which is likely the reason you were chosen over me. I would want something like this too badly. I have power and control issues," the red-headed man laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Why?"

A simple question that really couldn't be adequately answered, Severus knew. Albus Dumbledore certainly wouldn't know and he knew a lot of things.

"I'm simply the messenger, Severus. I have no idea why and for what purpose you've been chosen. We all have a destiny. Yours simply hasn't been completed as of yet. Your death was for a cause, but ultimately pointless and unjust."

"Which describes the lives and deaths of countless millions, so why am I an exception?"

"My advice is to simply accept it. It is pointless to question such things as fate."

"I never knew you to be so fatalistic in life, Albus," Severus responded dryly.

"There's a lot you didn't know about me, but I digress. It is time. Your train is departing any moment and we won't be expecting your return for quite a while."

In response to Albus' words, a train did indeed appear. It was an older train, very antique looking and produced rather a lot of smoke. Severus found himself ushered aboard, and with one last glance back at Albus Dumbledore, he knew no more.


	2. The Magician and the High Priestess

Ch2: **The Magician And The High Priestess**

Severus awoke. Nothing spectacular. He was in his own bed at Spinner's End. He was nursing a hangover. He had been dead, but he also hadn't been dead. There were two sets of memories in his head and it all made perfect sense and seemed quite logical and natural until he attempted to analyze it. Then it became quite confusing and rather painful.

Nonetheless, it could not be argued that Severus Snape had two sets of memories, both his own. Severus knew that both sets of memories had been the same up until that morning before one set diverged into something longer that ended in a rather unpleasant death. As it was, he knew that whatever he did from this point forward would turn out differently, even if only slightly from what his other self had experienced before. Mostly because he now knew better and knew what not to do; sort of.

All in all, he felt that with his luck, nothing he did would make his current life turn out for the better, but simply different than his other one. It was not at all comforting or reassuring. For one, how could his life potentially turn out for the better, as Albus Dumbledore had said, when he was still undeniably a Death Eater?

A very new Death Eater of only a few hours, but it made the situation no less real. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. He still felt the exhilaration of his induction ceremony when the Dark Lord had taken his arm to give him the Dark Mark, after he had sworn his undying loyalty. Then there was the overflowing alcohol in which he had eagerly indulged with his fellow Death Eaters in celebration afterwards. He had felt on top of the world last night. For the first time, he had felt truly accepted for who he was. He had a cause. He had something to believe in and it gave meaning to a world that otherwise seemed to lack meaning entirely. At least, that is what he had thought at the time. Things looked quite different in the light of day.

A very conflicted Severus Snape made his way from his bed to the shower, where the plumbing never worked quite right. Throwing on black robes and leaving his wet hair uncombed to dry itself, he attempted to find coffee to brew in the woefully under-stocked kitchen.

"Miserable arse! Yer making enough noise to raise the dead, boy!" an obviously inebriated voice yelled from the couch in the next room.

Severus ignored the man. Tobias Snape meant nothing to him. Since the death of his mother the previous spring, he had as little to do with the man as possible. If anything, Severus made even more noise when he located the coffee behind a tin containing what was left of the tea.

"I shoulda known you'd be wearing those freak garments like yer good fer nothing mother. God knows I tried to beat the freakishness out o the both of ya."

The drunken voice was now behind him, shuffling into the kitchen to flop into a seat at the table.

"Don't talk to me, Muggle," Severus said quietly through gritted teeth. "You're not worthy to speak of my mother."

"A good for nothing freakish whore is what she was. Yer no better, boy. Unnatural, the lot o ya. Bringin yer _magic_ into…" Tobias Snape was cut off mid sentence with a wand in his face.

Tobias immediately jumped back from the wand.

"Would you care to see a demonstration of my magic, Muggle?" Severus sneered at the man who was supposed to be a father to him.

Severus had cursed Muggles before. It had been Lucius Malfoy that had recently introduced him to what Death Eaters and like-minded wizards referred to as the _sport_ of Muggle baiting. It wasn't that Severus enjoyed it, but it was an opportunity to practice curses that fascinated him, and if he always pictured Tobias Snape as he did it, then that was his own business, wasn't it? So, it only made sense that Severus should have no problem cursing his own father. The man had never done right by him after all. How could he have, being a Muggle? Severus had never known a kind Muggle and that said it all right there.

However, what happened next mystified even Severus. He didn't curse Tobias, and it wasn't because he didn't want to, because he very much did want to do just that. He growled in frustration. His other self had left him with newly discovered scruples that he thought he had given up long ago back when Lily Evans abandoned him at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"You're not worth it."

With those words, Severus lifted the wand and turned to walk away. He had to get out of that miserable house and away from that miserable Muggle.

"I'm not through with you!" Tobias railed impotently at his retreating back.

Severus just kept walking. His life was already different and he wasn't sure that he liked it. His freedom of the previous evening had seemingly evaporated like it had never been there, and it likely had only been an illusion in the first place.

Without seeming to realize what he was doing, Severus found his feet taking him to old haunts. The playground where he had first seen and then later met Lily Evans was still the same as it had been. There were no children there today. It was an old, derelict place, with rubbish here and there. Some swings were broken. A dreary overcast Saturday morning in 1979 was much the same as various dreary overcast Saturdays in 1969 he supposed.

It was lost in those thoughts that Severus unthinkingly found himself walking toward a familiar house. It was a house that he hadn't been to in a few years, but it was always more welcoming to him than his own home had ever been. He had walked this path numerous times before to see a girl with red hair who meant everything in the world to him. He stopped in front of the house before he realized what he was doing.

There he was wearing robes in a Muggle area. There he was, a Death Eater, in front of the house of a woman who wanted nothing more to do with him. The thought made his chest constrict painfully. Severus knew it was folly to even go by there. He knew he wouldn't be welcome if he were discovered.

Nevertheless, as he turned to leave, he didn't notice when lace curtains parted and a pinched face looked out the window to glare at him. Just as quickly, the door opened and a voice hissed at him.

"I'd never thought to see _you_ again. The least you could do is either leave or come in before the neighbors see you. The first thing I plan to do once I've married Vernon is to move to an area with _normal_ people. I honestly can't take much more of these wizards popping in and out. As horrible as you are, at least _you_ always used the door."

Petunia Evans was as unpleasant as ever. She sniffed disdainfully at him. Severus merely glared back at her.

"Charming as ever, I see, Tuney."

"It's Petunia, if you please, _Sev_." However, she opened the door wider. "Well?"

Severus knew he wasn't thinking straight. He wanted to leave. He should have kept walking away from the house. His feet didn't cooperate as they walked past Petunia into the room beyond. He might actually get to see _her_ and whatever trouble it might bring him seemed inconsequential in light of that.


	3. The Empress

Ch3: **The Empress**

It always amazed Severus how different the Evans' home was from his own. Where the rundown house in Spinner's End was shabby and unwelcoming, the slightly larger, but still small house a few blocks away was well kept, pristine, and filled with warmth.

The Evans had only ever tolerated him. Not that they were rude- well, Petunia was- but he always got the feeling that Lily's parents were always wary and vaguely disapproving of him. Severus wasn't exactly the sort of wizard a proper witch would proudly bring home to Mum and Dad. No doubt they were beyond ecstatic that Lily had landed a fiancé like Potter. He had heard that she was to be married a mere month from now, in June. However, he didn't feel that Potter was anywhere near deserving of her either.

"You might as well sit down instead of hovering around."

With those terse instructions, Petunia left him in the sitting room. He vaguely recognized the Muggle music that was playing on the turntable as being from a group called _The Cure_. He hadn't thought either Petunia or Lily would be into that sort of thing.

"Tuney, who is it? Honestly, if you've insulted James again…"

Her voice floated down the staircase and gradually got louder as she descended. Lily Evans let out a surprised gasp of breath upon seeing him.

"Severus!"

Severus was seated on a sofa decorated with pink flowers. He looked like a bastion of darkness in the perfect Muggle surroundings. His impossibly black hair had dried in strands that made his hair look greasy, but it was long enough to curtain his face from her, which he was sure was on fire. Coming here was turning out to be a worse idea than he had originally thought. He didn't belong here with her, especially considering the awful way she was looking at him, as if she had never seen him before.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked honestly surprised. Too surprised to be angry with him. However, Severus knew Lily well enough to know that she nursed grudges as well as he did. It was only a matter of time before she threw him out.

"I honestly don't know. I suppose you could say that I'm here for old time's sake," Severus said softly.

His black eyes glittered at her through his curtain of hair. Lily looked back at him and crossed her arms. She never looked so lovely as when she was angry, thought Severus. It just hurt when she was angry with him. Her red hair almost looked charged with electrical energy.

"Leave."

"I suppose another apology would mean nothing to you and I don't expect you to accept it, but I am in earnest."

"Great. You've apologized. Now leave."

Severus sighed and stood.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I just wanted to say that," Severus stammered. "I wanted to tell you that." He trailed off and stopped. He always felt like a fool around her. "What I mean to say is that I hope you'll be happy. And, no matter what, if there's anything at all that you need, _ever_, that you need only to ask."

"What, you want me to believe that you'd honestly help out a _Mudblood_, Severus?"

Severus looked up angrily. He looked dangerous and Lily backed away from him.

"Don't you _ever_ use that word in my presence!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I was wrong to say it. To _anyone_. Especially you. And all you'd done was to try and help me. I was an arse, Lily. However, I meant what I said. I'd do _anything_ for you."

If there was one thing that Lily Evans knew it was that Severus Snape generally meant what he said. The way he was looking at her made many things clear to her that had previously not been. For example, the intense gaze let her know that Severus thought of her as more than a friend. He was all but declaring his undying devotion. He had always made an exception for her in his warped worldview.

"Just what are you saying?" she whispered.

"I'm saying that I know I'm not worthy of you. Your friends were all right about me. I'm nothing but a miserable Death Eater." She gasped, but he went on as if he didn't hear her. "But I know one thing, Lily Evans. I've always loved you and I'd do _anything_ for you."

Lily had tears streaming down her face. Severus was mortified. He always found a way to bollocks everything up, it seemed. He had no idea what to do other than leave.

"Well, I suppose I've caused enough mayhem for one day."

He awkwardly turned to go when her voice stopped him.

"Severus Snape! You just don't tell a witch something like that and then leave!"

She sounded appropriately scandalized and shocked. Severus expected as much.

"What else would you have me to do, Lily?"

His voice, which he had taken great pains to carefully control and modulate since puberty, cracked ever so slightly. He found it difficult to swallow.

"Sit down, for Merlin's sake! You owe me much more than a, 'I love you and by the way I'm a Death Eater, so see you around,' Severus!" Lily glared at him. "Besides, if you'd do _anything_ for me, you'll humor me in this."

It was quite easy to see now, in retrospect, how she had ended up in Gryffindor. Appropriately cowed, Severus made his way back to the sofa. Lily sat in a matching armchair on the other side of the coffee table. It wasn't lost on him that she wanted to put as much space between the two of them as possible.

"Well?"

In some ways, Lily and Petunia were disturbingly alike. Severus sat rigidly and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Show me the Dark Mark!" She gestured to his left arm.

She was angry and her tears were still slightly flowing. Severus hung his head in shame but, nevertheless, rolled up his sleeve to show her the Dark Mark. She didn't say a word, but her eyes went hard.

"When?"

Her voice was clipped.

"Last night."

"What have you done to yourself, Severus?"

His left hand curled into a fist and the snake slithered around in the open mouth of the skull. He quickly covered it. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"The way I see it, I'm damned."

"Not what you thought, is it?"

"On the contrary, it is exactly what I thought. I'm simply not the same man this morning that I was last night. Literally speaking."

It was quite clear that Lily could see the truth behind his words, cryptic though they no doubt were to her ears.

"Whose side are you on, Severus?"

This time, Severus looked directly into her eyes. He gave her an intense look and smirked. He could see that it made her uncomfortable.

"Yours. Always yours."

Severus mentally sighed. He should never have come. It took every ounce of self-control he had to continue sitting there with his one time best friend crying over him, learning things that it would have been better not to plague her with. She should be planning her marriage to that wanker Potter instead of being bothered with him. Hell, at least she wasn't marrying Black. Indeed, it could have always been worse. Then, it did get worse. The only thing keeping him from bolting was her insistence on holding him to his hastily spoken words.

"You're going to turn yourself in."

He nearly choked.

"What?"

He stood hastily. She stayed seated. She looked strangely calm and determined.

"James is in training to be an Auror."

"Lily…" Severus looked frantic.

"He won't be taking you to the Ministry."

Severus couldn't help it, he laughed.

"I should feel comforted by that?"

"I don't mean to comfort you. He'll take you to Dumbledore."

"I don't wish to see either Potter or Dumbledore," Severus stated firmly.

"But you will."

She showed no emotion.

Severus sighed.

"I will."


	4. The Emperor

Ch4: **The Emperor**

Lily visibly relaxed.

"Well, all right then. The Headmaster will know what to do about your situation."

"Lily, my situation warrants a stay in Azkaban," Severus pointed out reasonably. "There's no reason why Albus Dumbledore wouldn't send me there straight away."

"I don't think he would."

She seemed so sure of herself. Of course, rumor had it that the Headmaster had an organization known as the Order of the Phoenix, and Severus knew that it was real, based on his recently acquired knowledge. He had no intention of joining.

"I really don't want to join the Order." It didn't turn out so well for him the last time, after all.

He never knew that Lily could draw a wand so quickly.

"What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

The little witch could be quite demanding and Severus snorted in amusement.

"Enough to know that I don't want to join. I think I can be more effective by not being a Gryffindor hanger-on," he sneered contemptuously.

"What about _anything_, Severus?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes. "Do you intend to go back on your word?"

Severus really, truly didn't want to sit around to meet Potter and throw himself on Dumbledore's mercy, no matter how truthful he'd been with her. Although, he really would stay if he couldn't convince her otherwise. Perhaps it was time to dissemble.

"I didn't mean for you to take advantage. I was speaking generally of the fact that I'd do anything _reasonable_ that you asked of me. What you're essentially asking me to do is tantamount to suicide."

The red-haired witch looked genuinely perplexed at Severus' words as if she hadn't thought through the likely consequences.

"Oh my God!" she whispered to herself. "What do you want me to do, Severus? How am I supposed to know what to do? I don't want you dead, but I don't want you to remain a free Death Eater either."

Lily looked lost and Severus felt entirely to blame for her feeling that way.

"You don't have to do anything," Severus reassured her. "You're not responsible for me at all."

"But don't think I won't tell someone about what you're doing," she warned him.

"Not Potter?" Severus queried.

If she really intended to tell James then she would have mentioned him right away. Both Evans sisters had the unbecoming tendency of being tattle-tales.

"What?" She looked startled from her train of thought.

"Shouldn't a witch think of her fiancé first and foremost when it comes to things such as this? Especially her fiancé who's practically an _Auror_?"

Lily quickly gained a look of righteous indignation.

"Of course I'll tell James!" she shouted at him.

"Miss Evans, I'm positively shocked that you'd keep secrets from your fiancé. It makes one wonder what else you've been keeping from him."

Severus didn't know what possessed him to bait her like he was doing. He liked seeing her in full spitfire mode. However, he was genuinely interested in seeing her response.

"You have _no_ right!"

Her wand hand looked as if it were itching to hex him.

"Indeed, I do not."

He knew that she craved the attention she received as James Potter's fiancée. She went from obscurity to popularity overnight when she deigned to notice _perfect_ Potter.

"But can you honestly tell me that there isn't a part of you that regrets the path you've taken just as much as I regret mine?" Severus asked her seriously.

"I..." She stopped speaking. "No. There'll always be a part of me that misses my best friend."

Severus smiled sadly. He rarely smiled and it always transformed his face ever so slightly into something wonderful to see.

"If it's any consolation, I feel much the same."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Lily motioned for him to get up.

"You should probably go now. James will be coming over soon."

He nodded tersely and moved toward the front door. He planned to walk home and he was determined to never return here again. She'd tell someone that wasn't Potter and he'd have to leave Spinner's End to stay away from the Aurors that would surely follow.

Of course, simply leaving would turn out to not be such an easy feat as James Potter chose that moment to Apparate into the foyer of the Evans' home. Severus somehow knew his luck wouldn't hold out. It was the way of things with him. He was beginning to wonder if he had been cursed.

Potter, of course, looked flummoxed at seeing Severus Snape in the home of his fiancée and immediately jumped on the offensive. Severus was faster and had his wand out in short order.

"Snape! What the hell are you doing here?" Potter roared.

"Just visiting an old friend, Potter. Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"My fiancée _is_ my concern, you greasy git!"

Potter was still as pompous as ever. No surprise there.

"I believe Lily is allowed to speak to whomever she wishes, whenever she wishes," Severus replied smoothly.

If there was one thing that Severus Snape knew how to do and do effectively, it was how to bait the self-proclaimed leader of the Maruaders to his advantage. James Potter had a tendency to stick his foot in his mouth at the most inopportune moments.

"Not where you're concerned!"

Severus smirked at James as he heard Lily's voice come from behind him.

"James Potter! I don't need you being a controlling idiot. It isn't helping."

"Lily, what is he doing here?"

James had discovered that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Severus and turned his glare to her. Of course, Severus assumed it was a glare because his glasses were quite adept at obscuring his eyes from direct view.

What Severus Snape never counted on in a million years was Petunia Evans coming from seemingly nowhere and interjecting herself into the conversation. It was a testament to how much she resented Lily, loathed James, and wanted to see their perfect start to their perfect lives come tumbling down like a house of cards. There was a disturbingly large part of Severus that wanted to kiss her for her meddling ways, though he covered it well.

"Well, if the way they were both snogging earlier was any indication, I'd say you have some competition."

Petunia Evans had a look of malicious glee in her eyes as she saw the effect her devastating announcement had on the occupants of the room.

"The _hell_ you were," James whispered menacingly. "I'll kill you. _You_ don't touch her."

James Potter reacting so was a huge shock to everyone concerned except Severus. He knew all about this side of James Potter; the carefully hidden side he only showed to those he loathed with a passion.

"Potter, despite what you might think, I was only here for a visit," Severus said in a sardonic manner.

It was a testament to how truly angry James Potter was that he completely ignored Severus and turned toward Lily.

"Go in the other room, Lily. I'll deal with you later. You'll not go near him again."

It was this statement that caused Severus to push his wand against Potter's neck. _Nobody_ threatened Lily Evans in his presence.

"I don't think you'll deal with her at all."

If there was any time that Severus was glad to be a Death Eater, it was then. He really did know more curses than most people. He was especially proud of the fact that he had a particular proficiency for developing a few of his own. It was simply a matter of _which _curse to use.

Lily was understandably livid with everyone in the room. Her sister was a jealous cow, her fiancé was a jealous git, and Severus Snape was a vindictive Death Eater. Severus could hardly blame her for telling them all to leave and then retreating upstairs to cry. When Lily's parents came to see the ruckus, Severus decided to count his losses and Disapparate. Forget the walk.


	5. The Hierophant

Ch5: **The Hierophant**

Severus immediately Apparated into his room at Spinner's End and fell onto his bed. He was ill equipped to deal with being a fugitive. Of course, he'd rather risk the threat of Azkaban than the Dark Lord's wrath so, really, he felt he'd made the safer decision.

Lily's inherent Gryffindor morality certainly would make her feel honor bound to tell someone that he was a Death Eater. He had no doubt that she would eventually get around to letting that information out. He just hoped that it was later rather than sooner.

Of course, Severus and his newly discovered scruples also left him honor bound to do something other than being the Dark Lord's lackey. He just didn't quite know what just yet. No, he didn't like Muggles. They were fairly useless. He wasn't particularly fond of most Muggle-born witches and wizards either. He would have loved nothing more than to be able to claim to be a pure-blood Prince instead of the Half-Blood Prince. However, if Severus wanted to be honest, he would admit that he didn't even like most pure-bloods. Severus simply wasn't much of a people person.

"Severus! _There_ you are! We've been looking all over."

It was Lucius Malfoy's drawling voice that came from the door of his room. He glanced around disdainfully at the surroundings.

"Why you insist on staying in this hovel is beyond me."

Severus didn't even remove the arm that was covering his eyes before responding.

"Not all of us live on trust funds, Lucius."

Lucius chuckled. "I told you Severus was of a melancholic temperament, didn't I, Regulus?"

"That you did, cousin."

It annoyed Severus how after only a year of marriage, Lucius and the Blacks had all taken to calling each other _cousin_. It was a pure-blood thing that was a visible sign of their separation from him regardless of their professed loyalties. He could never quite be a part of that world no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh, Regulus, do tell me one of those lovely bed-time stories you used to entertain us with back in the Slytherin Common Room. As you've disturbed me in bed, I feel it's only right that I get a story. I'm feeling maudlin and need my spirits raised," Severus suddenly exclaimed dramatically.

"Ah, there were so many stories I told, perhaps you were wanting the re-telling of a particular one?"

Regulus did bear a striking resemblance to his brother, but happily they were very different. He was much more tolerable in that he was tactful, reserved, and delightfully Slytherin.

"There might have been one that stood out over the others."

"Hmm. I wield a masterful tale, I do have to admit, and there were so many…"

Lucius chuckled again. "One of my favorites was the Infamous Tapestry Tale."

"That'd be the one, Lucius. _Do_ tell us the Infamous Tapestry Tale, Regulus." Severus added a pleading tone to his voice. "_Please_. It would make me feel _ever_ so much better."

"I can hardly refuse such a request. Well you see, once upon a time, there was a git. This particular git was an absolute failure and an embarrassment to his family."

"Ah, what was the git's name?"

"You know, I do believe I've forgotten, as his name was burned off of the family tapestry." Regulus sighed dramatically.

"No!" Lucius said in a scandalized tone.

"Say it isn't so!" Severus added.

"Alas! It _is_ so. The git's former mother was so beside herself that she took her wand and made a most spectacular scorch hole in the tapestry during a bout of righteous anger, and the git was disowned."

"I _love_ that story. Thank you Regulus."

"Glad to be of service."

Regulus sketched a slight bow.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Severus, this is beyond even your usual. What's going on?"

What _wasn't_ going on? Severus sighed.

"It seems I've made a huge error in judgment, gentlemen."

"Already?" Regulus asked mirthfully. "That has to be a record."

"You don't mean to say that you regret becoming a Death Eater?" Lucius asked incredulously.

In for a penny, Severus thought. Maybe they'd kill him and he'd be spared the extra suffering.

"I don't know what I'm saying, but I let it slip to Lily Evans that I'm a Death Eater."

The two pure-blood wizards exchanged a look. Regulus seated himself on the edge of the bed and looked back to Lucius.

"I'll take care of this."

Lucius nodded and in a very un-Malfoy like gesture started shifting nervously from foot to foot before pacing the room.

"Severus, it is relatively normal to have second thoughts, you know. I've been having second thoughts for a long time now," the younger wizard stated patiently.

"I haven't," Lucius stated quickly. "I've never had second thoughts about our Lord." He sounded too nervous to be convincing.

Regulus glared at Lucius. "Bollocks, cousin. None of us can match Bellatrix, Barty, and their crowd for their zealousness."

Turning back to Severus, Regulus said, "Lucius and I were certain that you were quite a bit more zealous than we were and would soon outgrow your need of us."

"Convert enthusiasm," Lucius added.

Despite himself, Severus was intrigued. This was all news to him. He'd never heard of less than perfectly loyal Death Eaters being allowed to live and tell the tale.

"Does the Dark Lord know?" Severus asked curiously.

"Damn, I hope not," Lucius muttered.

Regulus waved away their concerns and regally stated, "There are ways of getting around the Dark Lord."

"The man's a bloody master _Legilimens_!" Severus stated.

Despite his newly acquired Occlumency skills from the memories of his future dead self, he admittedly was not looking forward to ever having to put them into practice. It was risky.

"The Dark Lord expects there to be an intellectual element in his following. We're the philosophers. So long as we come through in the end, we'll get by."

Lucius snorted. "We're with him so long as he delivers on his promises, is what you mean, cousin."

"And when he doesn't deliver?" Severus ventured to ask.

"Ah, we don't speak of it," Regulus said softly.

A heavy feeling hung in the room. It was thick and oppressive. Regulus suddenly jumped up and smiled enigmatically, startling both Severus and Lucius.

"Well, you can't stay here Severus. Aurors will be after you soon enough."

He wisely didn't mention Lily Evans, for which Severus was grateful.

"I'd offer you a place at the manor, but Narcissa is in the middle of her renovation project."

"What Lucius means is that your presence would be exceedingly disruptive regarding their goal of shagging like rabbits in each and every room as their whimsy dictates."

"Well, there is that," Lucius added smoothly with a wink.

"It's settled then. You're coming to Grimmauld Place with me," Regulus stated definitively.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Severus said firmly.

Slytherins as whole were a rather proud group and didn't like to accept charity from anyone.

"Trust me, it is no intrusion. I need your help on a little side project of mine. I'm sure you'll find it intriguing."

Regulus gave another enigmatic smile before exiting the room. Severus looked to Lucius and raised an eyebrow in question. Lucius merely shrugged elegantly.

"The Blacks have always been slightly mad. Part of their charm."

Of course, Severus instinctively knew that there was more than family idiosyncrasies at play here. Regulus knew something and he was rather smug about it.

There was no more time to contemplate the situation when a hideously old house-elf appeared in Severus' room and bowed with his nose to the ground.

"Master has sent Kreacher to be of service." The house-elf then proceeded to glare at them murderously.

Lucius started laughing again. "See? Even their house-elves are mad."

It was easy to forget his worries among his friends, no matter how fickle they might truly be. Severus was in with Regulus and Lucius all the way he decided. There might be a few others of like mind within the Dark Lord's circle to start _something_. Revolution sounded a bit drastic, but whatever it was, it would be a Slytherin solution and wouldn't be lacking in subtlety. Lily, well, Lily he could worry about tomorrow.


	6. The Lovers

Ch6: **The Lovers**

Lunch was a formal affair at Grimmauld Place even though Mr. and Mrs. Black left to visit the Crabbes. The Blacks were very concerned with keeping up appearances and had insisted that Regulus and his friends were to eat in the dining room and not the kitchen. They used the good china.

"The way I see it, we'll need a scapegoat," Regulus said suddenly while fingering his wine glass.

Severus was very lost and he could see that Lucius wasn't faring much better.

"Karkaroff would be a splendid choice, I think," he said with finality. "I've never really been fond of him."

He paused for effect.

"Lucius, cousin, wasn't Narcissa wanting you back home early today?" Regulus asked pointedly.

Lucius looked distinctly nervous again but then nodded and got up quickly, dropping his silverware with a loud clang.

"Indeed, she needed my help picking out colors for the dining room," he said before continuing, "Might I use your Floo?"

Regulus nodded. "Of course."

"Well, you must excuse me then. I must be off. Regulus. Severus."

Lucius nodded at them and departed hastily.

Severus turned to Regulus questioningly and got a smirk in return.

"Dare I ask?"

"Lucius needs to maintain plausible deniability," Regulus said factually.

Severus was getting rather nervous himself, especially considering that Lucius Malfoy usually seemed generally unflappable in most situations. He figured that things were fairly serious if it was coming to this. He took a rather large gulp of his wine to hide his discomfort.

Regulus lost his look of smug superiority and turned serious. He looked extremely young to Severus in that moment. It wasn't a good omen.

"I know the Dark Lord's secret."

It seemed that Severus wasn't the only fool in the Dark Lord's service. The way Severus figured, the Dark Lord likely had many secrets. This wasn't telling him much.

"A few weeks ago, I would have turned you over to the Dark Lord, and Lucius still might, but I doubt it."

"I would expect no less, Regulus," Severus said honestly.

He was disloyal, no doubt, but he wasn't exactly oozing morality and that fuzzy Gryffindor and Hufflepuff goodness either. Morally ambiguous, fascinated by the dark arts, in love with Lily Evans, possessing a less than pleasant disposition, a not so good guy that would grudgingly do the right thing in a pinch, that was Severus Snape all right.

"You let too much slip," he agreed. "However, this secret has been plaguing me and you and I are now in the same boat, so to speak."

Regulus seemed to be full of surprises, doubts, and loads of things Severus would never have given him credit for.

"What is this secret?"

"A Pandora's box if ever there was one, Severus."

Regulus sighed and then proceeded to pull a locket out of his pocket.

"This, my friend, is the Dark Lord's Horcrux," Regulus said gravely.

Severus looked up sharply. It bore the unmistakable mark of Salazar Slytherin. It was certainly extremely valuable. Regulus' tone alone let him know that it was evil beyond their wildest imaginings, though he had no idea what a Horcrux was.

"He split his soul."

Severus hissed. "Then we must destroy it!"

"Not so easy. This is the darkest of magic. I've been trying to figure out how and now you're going to help me."

"How on earth did you come to posses it?"

Regulus' eyes looked troubled before he abruptly smiled.

"It's hardly relevant. Let's just say that I almost didn't make it and had I not brought two house-elves with me instead of one, as I had originally planned, then I most certainly would no longer be among the living."

Severus thought frantically. Knowing the Dark Lord, the attempt to destroy the Horcrux would likely kill them. But what did any of them know about the Dark Lord really? Who was he before he was Lord Voldemort? Nobody seemed to know. Ah, but Severus _did _know more than he did yesterday now didn't he? One thing Severus was sure of was that the Dark Lord wanted to be immortal. He spoke of it often enough. He suddenly had an inspiration.

"This can't possibly be the only one," Severus said and he somehow knew that he was right.

Regulus nodded. "I think you may be right. Anyway, if the Dark Lord finds out before we're ready for him to, then I was thinking we should frame Karkaroff for the deed."

Karkaroff _was_ a weak link in their organization. He'd turn on anyone to save his own skin and it would be no great loss to anyone if he were to die. The Dark Lord was constantly questioning his true loyalties anyway and it had even become something of a running joke among the Death Eaters of when Karkaroff would be killed off. It really was the perfect choice.

"If it should come to that," Severus reluctantly agreed.

Regulus looked at him knowingly.

Of _course_ it would come to that. Severus knew then what they needed to do. There was only one person he knew of that could possibly know enough about Lord Voldemort to make any gains and he wasn't at all keen on asking for his help. Regulus wouldn't like it either.

"I might know a way," Severus said in a hesitant voice.

There it was. He told Regulus everything. Between the two of them, they decided that Albus Dumbledore wouldn't get to call the shots. Severus would risk meeting with Lily Evans again and- loath as he was to bring her into anything and put her in danger- they needed her as a go-between, because Severus meant what he had said. He refused to join the Order of the Phoenix.

As Severus was leaving to go after Lily Evans, Regulus stopped him on his way out.

"Use Imperio if you have to."

His stomach clenched at the very thought, but he nodded anyway. As he Disapparated from the heavily fortified home, he took a huge risk and Apparated to the front porch of the Evans' home. He hoped to Merlin that James Potter wasn't still there. He wouldn't hold back on his curses this time for anyone.

Petunia opened the door, smiling like the cat that had not only got the canary but had ripped it to shreds in its claws for good measure.

"You missed the best part."

"I need to see her," he growled.

"And here I was thinking that I was doing you a favor. Of course, she probably hates you worse than ever now, but what's that to me?"

Petunia waited expectantly for him to ask her what happened, which he didn't, even though he really _did_ want to know. When he didn't take the bait she actually pouted. It made her look as if she were sucking a lemon.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Severus Snape. It's a wonder you weren't sorted into Gryffindor," a tired and still hacked off voice said softly from the top of the stairs.

Lily motioned Severus to her room, where she perched on the edge of her bed. Feeling that it would be too awkward to just stand there, he opted to sit next to her.

Just like old times, but not. Lily Evans looked defeated this time. The thought unsettled him. She was supposed to have this indefatigable Gryffindor spirit. She was supposed to have done what she did before and pulled a wand on him. She was supposed to have been with her perfect Auror fiancé and have no time to entertain Death Eaters in her room, of all places.

She wouldn't look at him. She was looking intently at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"The wedding has been postponed," she said softly.

Despite her obvious distress, Severus couldn't help but feel glad. He was only disappointed there wasn't an _indefinitely_ attached to the end of her statement.

"He- Well, I thought it was best that we work out any issues. And he- he said that I- he gave me an ultimatum." She took a deep breath. "I- I couldn't- I said I needed time, you see. I mean- I'm only nineteen. And he- he looked so angry! He said things."

Lily hesitated slightly.

"What sort of things?" he prodded softly.

He could only imagine the types of things James Potter would say. It made Severus want to kill him.

She shrugged and made an effort to look nonchalant. She failed miserably at it.

"He said- it doesn't matter what he said," Lily said in a rush. "I told him that- I threw his ring at him and told him that I needed more time and he'd have to accept that. But I- I'm not sure I meant to do that."

The next thing Severus knew, he had a red-headed witch clinging to his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Sev, what am I going to do? Everyone's going to be so upset with me. Mum and Dad were- and my friends- what will they say?"

She sounded quite heartbroken. She was right that her friends wouldn't understand. She forever had to conform to their standards and it never seemed to work the other way. Severus knew all about that.

Yes, Severus indeed felt glad at Lily's distress. He wasted no time pulling her into his embrace. It wouldn't last. Things rarely did with him, but he'd savor this moment anyway. She'd regain her senses soon enough and then all hell would break loose. Severus had an agenda and a revised purpose and he was going to see it through. He knew Lily wouldn't like it. However, Severus was feeling up to the challenge. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, and he'd be damned if the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore were going to get in the way of what _he_ wanted to do this time.


	7. The Chariot

Ch7: **The Chariot**

"Just because I'm an active member of a right wing political organization-"

"_That's_ how you justified it, is it?"

They'd been going around in circles for a while now. Severus had been right. Lily came to her senses and realized she had a Death Eater in her room. There was apparently no place in his life for hugging it out. Severus sighed. This was going absolutely nowhere and he had to make Lily understand what was at stake.

"I need your help."

_That_ got her attention.

"Well, there's only so much I can do, Severus, like I said-"

"I'm putting you in danger just by being here, but you have to understand, I wouldn't have come if this wasn't important."

As Severus was usually a very serious person, it was sometimes difficult to tell when he was being even more so, but Lily knew.

"What about _anything_?" she asked.

"This- this is more important than even that. I said I'd do anything, and I will, but it would mean nothing if-"

Severus honestly didn't know how to tell her. He let his hair hang around his eyes. It was a habit he'd got into when he didn't want to look someone else in the eyes.

"I have no right to ask this of you, but I need you to trust me. I need you to do what I ask on this without any questions," he said softly.

"What? What is it?"

Lily was beginning to look frightened. Severus honestly didn't blame her.

"I need for you to find out some information for me, from Dumbledore," he said carefully.

"Well, I'm sure you can ask him yourself, whatever it is."

"No," he said emphatically. "No, I can't. It has to be you. He can't know about me. You're a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Lily had never come out and said, but he knew beyond a doubt that she was.

"I'm not going to betray the Order for you, Severus!" she exclaimed.

She was wringing her hands and jumped up at the last. Severus lightly grabbed them and gently pulled her back down to sit next to him.

"I'm not asking you to, but they'll no doubt see it that way if they find out."

"What sort of information?" she asked hesitantly.

He knew she was far from convinced, but he had to let her know.

"I need to know _anything_ he knows about the Dark Lord, no matter how trivial. I need to know if there were any objects he knew about that might be important to the Dark Lord. I also need to know if he knows about horcruxes," Severus said and paused slightly, "And if he does- I need to know if he knows how to go about destroying them."

"That's- that will make them suspicious of me for sure," she responded.

"Well, you'll have to be subtle about it," he said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Lily recoiled as if he had slapped her. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You come here and ask for my help and then you dare to get shirty with me?" she huffed. "What if I say no?" she demanded.

This was the moment of truth. Severus curled his hand around his wand and pulled it out slowly. Lily's eyes widened. It took every ounce of will he possessed to look her directly in the eyes this time.

"I'm afraid that I can't take no for an answer."

"What- what are you going to do to me?" she whispered.

She was clearly terrified now. Severus truly hated himself in that moment.

"Nothing if you cooperate. I'm not above using _Imperio_ if you don't," he said softly.

"What will you do with the information?"

Severus smirked. "Destroy the Dark Lord."

By now, Lily had set her lips in a tight line. Gryffindor bravado came out at the most interesting moments. She clearly didn't believe him. She shook her head.

"If you were really intending to do that, you'd go see Dumbledore," she accused.

"I told you I'm not joining the Order of the Phoenix. Why would I want to hang around a bunch of people who loathe me as much as I do them? What have they ever done for me? At least my friends and I have a plan that seems to have a chance working! And if it doesn't, then we'll find a way to get by. We just don't want a leader that seems to be beyond our ability to replace, is all," Severus ranted.

Lily gasped. "I thought you said that you'd changed!"

"I have. I'm not loyal to the Dark Lord. I don't want to go around killing people for revenge, etcetera."

"But- but you're still talking about the Death Eaters as if you still agree with their goals-"

"There is no good and evil. There's only power, Lily," Severus said with conviction.

Well, apparently his convert enthusiasm hadn't really gone anywhere. It was slightly disturbing, but not altogether unsurprising. This was too reminiscent of their old arguments that they were constantly having back in their Hogwarts days, when they were still friends.

"I want you to give it up. This- this _whatever_ it is. That's what I want you to do, Severus," Lily said quickly.

"Not until the Dark Lord is defeated."

A long silence lapsed between them. Severus had to give her the time to come to the right conclusion. It was the _only_ conclusion considering he hadn't given her a true choice.

"All right."

Her voice sounded small and scared. Her head was bent over and she was staring at her lap, her hair a curtain of red, flowing around her face and shoulders. Severus ached to touch it, but he didn't dare.

"I'll do it."

Severus closed his eyes. He was very glad that Lily agreed. He wasn't all that enthusiastic about the prospect of using any Unforgiveables on her.

"You'll have to be careful. If word gets back to the Dark Lord about what we're doing, we're all dead. If the Order finds out, we're going to Azkaban."

It went without saying, but it had to be said. Death or incarceration were the options if they failed. Severus had no intention of leaving Lily without some form of hope.

"Of course, if it comes to the Order finding out, I'll do anything necessary to keep you out of Azkaban," Severus told her earnestly.

"But I'll just tell them the truth," Lily stated rather pompously.

People would think the worst, even with Veritaserum. Lily was so naïve in some ways. She usually tried to see the good in everyone.

"I think you'll find if it comes to that, they won't care."

His voice was hard. She had to see, but he hated to be the one to have to make her open her eyes.

"Of course they will!" she shouted indignantly.

"Did you tell Potter or anyone else that I'm a Death Eater yet?" Severus queried lightly.

"Well no- I've not had time."

Severus snorted. He was seriously fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"The moment you didn't tell _precious_ Potter the Auror trainee what I was, you broke the law; of your own volition, at that."

She paled slightly.

"Aiding and abetting, I believe they call it. It warrants a stay in Azkaban."

She groaned. "Oh, Merlin! What have I got myself into, Sev?"

"I often ask myself the same question," he responded dryly.

Severus was worried for her. She'd be tested that very evening as she had an Order meeting to attend. Severus didn't envy her at all. At least she was no longer crying. That had to be something, right?

Without thinking, he pulled one of her hands into his and made small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"It'll turn out fine. You'll see. You'll do great."

He gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"I'll be right here when you get back."

Lily merely nodded and let out a deep breath.

"I shouldn't trust you, Severus. But Merlin help me, I do."

Severus wasn't one to ever get his hopes up, but he really liked hearing Lily Evans say that to him.


	8. Strength

Ch8: **Strength**

Severus didn't leave Lily's room after she left for her Order of the Phoenix meeting. He leaned back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, contemplating things. Why shouldn't he have what he wanted? Why was what he wanted so wrong to begin with? Why did the Dumbledores and Lord Voldemorts of the world get to call the shots?

It was in that moment that he felt his Dark Mark burn and he hissed in pain and frustration. Trust the Dark Lord to unknowingly intrude upon introspection that would lead to his eventual downfall. Wasn't the prior evening, Walpurgis Night, enough to keep him happy for a while? However, as much as Severus hated the Dark Lord, even he had to admit that it had been a fun revel.

With a wave of his wand, Severus was garbed in his Death Eater robes and mask and then Apparated to the Dark Lord's side.

In a way, Lucius and Regulus had been correct. Severus did have a reputation for being a zealot. Given the right motivation, he was sure that his efforts would have shamed even Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch. He was still good friends with Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier, and Wilkes, after all, and they were no slouches when it came to being loyal Death Eaters. Lily herself had often derided his choice of friends and spewed the rubbish that people were like the company they kept. Which, as he often pointed out to her, begged the question of what that made her since she was hanging out with him too?

Hopefully this wouldn't last too long as he needed to find out what information Lily had been able to uncover.

The Dark Lord had a particular fondness for graveyards. He seemed to find them amusing, which made more sense in light of the fact that Severus now knew he fancied himself immortal. Everything was a very dramatic production and was set up so that each Death Eater would Apparate into a precise place within the circle. It was the subtle ritual that intrigued Severus. He could certainly appreciate the effect it had on everyone. If he were to have set up the Death Eaters, he certainly would have instituted the ritualized aspects himself.

Severus took his place and bowed his head when the Dark Lord looked directly to him. It wasn't a true show of respect on his part as he was protecting his mind.

"Severus."

"My Lord."

Severus made a full prostration at the Dark Lord's feet and held his hands out for his blessing. Yes, the Dark Lord certainly knew what he was doing with his rituals. The older wizard had cultivated an aura of power that was hard for Severus to resist basking in, even now.

"My newest Death Eater. Rise. Lord Voldemort has a mission for you."

"I live to serve, my Lord."

"There is a certain Auror and his protégé trainees that have been causing us particular trouble and I want you to lead a small team to cause as much havoc as you can with them. I'll be especially pleased if you manage to capture one or two to interrogate."

The Dark Lord paused slightly and looked to Severus who nodded his comprehension.

"Of course my Lord. Which Aurors did you have in mind?"

"I believe you are acquainted," the Dark Lord said slyly.

Severus looked up sharply and Voldemort smirked.

"Yes, I'm referring to Sirius Black, James Potter, and Alastor Moody- if you can find him."

Severus really didn't need a reason to go after Black and Potter. This mission would be no real hardship, except for Moody. He was a true menace. However, the Dark Lord had given Severus the perfect opportunity to further their plan of bringing him down. Severus was sporting a nasty smile behind his mask.

"Take Regulus. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see his brother again. The other two I'll leave to your discretion."

"Lucius and Igor," Severus said promptly.

The Dark Lord started laughing gleefully.

"Ah, you're more magnanimous than I am, Severus, to take such a waste of a Death Eater with you!" He turned his red eyes onto a figure who had the least prominent position in the circle. "It looks like you'll have the opportunity to redeem yourself, Karkaroff. Do not fail me this time."

The other man wasted no time in groveling and Severus couldn't help but feel a stab of revulsion at seeing him. His lip curled in derision.

"Pathetic isn't it?" Lucius Malfoy's cultured voice asked next to him.

Severus could only nod.

"This will be fun," Lucius continued softly.

"Brilliant, is what it will be," Regulus stated from the other side. "This is too perfect."

"Indeed. I have a few ideas," Severus stated pensively.

If Severus could have seen their faces, he knew they would be wearing identical smirks. His biggest idea was risky but could ultimately give them more results if they were successful. It was just more dangerous. It was also the ideal way to draw out Gryffindors who wouldn't be suspecting it.

"If I were an obnoxious Gryffindor with a pretty fiancée, I wouldn't be too happy if a bunch of Death Eaters showed up and paid her a visit, would you?"

Regulus let out a whistle of appreciation. "You're a twisted fuck, Severus."

"You flatter me too much, Regulus."

Lucius was laughing.

When he ambled over to them, Igor Karkaroff was met with Severus' wand in his face.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that you'll be perfectly cooperative. We'll have no trouble killing you if you ruin our standing with the Dark Lord by your ineptitude," Severus whispered menacingly.

"Ah, my friends! I would not dream of making trouble for us."

Karkaroff's falsely cheerful demeanor fooled no one. It made them loathe him all the more.

"I'll return shortly. Wait here for me," Severus instructed.

He then Apparated directly from the graveyard into Lily Evan's bedroom. It appeared that she was asleep. Severus lost no time going to her and shaking her awake. Her shoulder felt hot to the touch.

"Lily. Wake up," he said urgently.

The witch stretched languidly and caught more of Severus' interest than she should have at that moment. He swallowed hard. She opened her eyes, took one look at him, and screamed.

"Get away from me!" she pleaded.

It then occurred to Severus that he still had on his Death Eater robes and mask.

"Lily, it's Severus."

"Severus?"

He didn't remove his mask. He didn't have time.

"Remember when you said earlier that you trusted me?" he asked hurriedly.

"Against my better judgment," she muttered.

"Well, I'm going to hold you to that tonight. Remember, that no matter what happens, it's all going to help us defeat the Dark Lord."

She was wide-eyed and her hair was mussed. She looked beautiful. She nodded hesitantly.

"You might want to put on a dressing gown."

She had the grace to blush. No, beautiful wasn't an appropriate way of phrasing it. She looked _beyond_ beautiful.

"I thought you weren't going to come back."

"When have you known me to lie to you?"

Her brow furrowed a little and she looked to him calculatingly. He growled at her.

"It's not a trick question," he said sullenly.

She ignored his tone and changed the subject.

"What's going on?"

"You won't like it."

Her pout looked much more alluring than Petunia's.

He sighed.

"My friends are coming over. We're going to try to capture Potter and Black."

Lily crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're insane. No, scratch that. _I_ must be insane for even listening to you."

"Lily," he said placatingly.

"I can't believe your audacity! This is my fiancé we're talking about!" she paused slightly. "Sort of."

"I promise I'll explain everything to you later. I just need you to go along with it for now. We won't kill your precious Potter."

She looked like she was having an internal struggle of some sort. Her fists were clenched and had a death grip on her blanket. When she spoke she looked resentful.

"You _owe_ me for this, Severus Snape," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm only doing this because I want the Dark Lord gone as much as you do."

Severus couldn't fathom why she listened to him either. However, that didn't stop him from having a victorious look of superiority in his eyes as he Disapparated. She not only decided to trust him, she was choosing him over Potter. She really must have been tired and not in her full mind, or she didn't see it that way. Severus wasn't complaining either way.


	9. The Hermit

Ch9: **The Hermit**

It was his idea to ring the doorbell. The moon illumined the entire front walk with its glow and their masks certainly looked ethereal and disconcerting. There were no sounds from Lily's Muggle family and Severus suspected that she had probably done something to keep them asleep. There were no lights on inside the house.

"Who's there?" a muffled voice asked hesitantly from the other side.

Regulus responded in an uncanny imitation of his brother that surprised everyone.

"Hey, Lily! It's us-" he began and then laughed that distinctive barking laugh.

Severus almost felt the need to look around for that cur Sirius Black himself.

"Sirius, is that you?"

With those eager words she flung the door open, foolish Gryffindor that she was.

"-the not so good guys," Regulus finished happily.

Lily Evans seemed immobilized in her fear, wearing a dressing gown and slippers and looking absolutely delectable. Knowing that she'd be visited by a group of Death Eaters and actually experiencing it probably were very different things, Severus reckoned.

"I don't think she's happy to see us," Regulus commented lightly.

Lucius peered at her with what Severus imagined to be aloof disdain.

"Ah, so this is the Mudblood witch that causes wizards to turn Blood Traitor. Our very own, Helen of Troy."

"Well, aren't you going to let us in?" Regulus asked.

"Tsk! Clearly possessing a lack of manners when it comes to her betters," Lucius commented.

Karkaroff snickered.

"I could, of course, teach her some manners."

Despite predicting how the other wizards would react, Severus himself was finding it difficult not to hex Lucius for calling Lily a Mudblood. It was simply Lucius and he would never change in some ways.

Severus took his wand out and walked toward Lily. She took a step back.

"Boo," he whispered.

She sqeaked. Severus knew she wasn't acting. Trust only went so far. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the sitting room.

"Secure the house," Severus growled.

"D-don't h-hurt them!" she pleaded.

Lucius and Karkaroff merely laughed before heading off. Severus knew he could trust Lucius not to let Karkaroff inflict permanent damage on her Muggle relations. At least he hoped that he could trust Lucius. He never could be very sure.

"What d-do you want?" Lily asked.

Severus hardened his resolve before answering.

"Answers. Tell us where Potter and Black are," he hissed.

"I don't know," she whimpered.

"I think she's lying," Regulus interjected.

"Hmm, well, I know a way of bringing them here," Severus stated. "As a matter of fact, I don't think either of them will be able to refuse _your_ request."

If possible, Lily's eyes got wider than they already were.

"You're going to Floo Potter and ask him to come over."

"But what if he won't come? We've had a row."

She at least had the presence of mind not to let the game away.

Regulus snorted. "Hell, _I'd_ come and I don't deal with-" he gave a significant pause before continuing, "_your_ sort."

Severus, who still had a grip on her arm, leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Then he's a fool."

"I- I can't! I can't do that to James!"

She burst into tears and Severus knew then that any cooperation he had garnered before had fallen to the wayside in light of her hysteria. Severus sighed in exasperation.

"There's always the Imperius," Regulus suggested.

Lily Evan's Gryffindor bravado made a showing then. If it weren't so damned inconvenient, Severus would have found it amusing in that it was so predictable.

"You do what _you_ have to do, and I'll do what _I_ have to do."

She sounded way too hysterical to be anything other than stubbornly loyal to her ideals in that moment.

"Ah, this lioness has claws!" Regulus laughed. "I approve."

It would take time to bring Lily back around to reason, but Severus was willing to see it through. They had all night. However, as with all things concerning Severus Snape, it would seem that he wouldn't be given the chance.

"Enough of this! _Morsmordre!"_

Karkaroff's voice boomed from outside.

"-The hell?" Regulus started.

"Damn it, you fool!" Lucius voice thundered from the other side of the house. "He's trying to get us killed!"

"It is you who are the fools! Playing with this girl when we should be seeing Aurors!" Karkaroff shouted as he came running into the room.

"We wanted _two_ Aurors, not the entire Ministry!" Regulus yelled back.

Severus saw red. "You'll _pay_ for that mistake," he whispered menacingly, "with your blood."

Karkaroff scoffed. Lucius and Regulus didn't say anything as they had both seen Severus in this mood before, and Severus was not about to disappoint.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Lily gasped. There was lots of blood to contend with, but Karkaroff lived. Severus made sure of that, having been very precise with his aim by cutting him in the torso. Lucius walked over to the idiotic wizard and reluctantly made an attempt to heal him. Nobody bothered to help him off of the floor. Only the Dark Lord could give the order to kill a fellow Death Eater, but he hadn't said anything about cursing when the situation warranted.

"Well, this has got to be an all-time record on slowest response to the Dark Mark being cast over a Muggle neighborhood that I've ever seen," Regulus remarked.

However, his words heralded the Apparation of multiple wizards around the house.

"Damn it!" Lucius swore again.

"Relax, cousin," Regulus said lazily. "We've got a hostage."

Lily's breathing noticeably hitched at this statement. Severus knew she was likely going into a state of shock.

"Magical Law Enforcement! We've got you surrounded! Come out with your hands where we can see them," a magically amplified voice sounded from the street outside.

At those words, Lily seemed to remember that she was a part of the proceedings and tried to walk towards the window. Severus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back flush against him. She didn't attempt to struggle. She was almost too quiet for Severus' comfort. It wasn't like her at all. But then, he had never seen her scared out of her wits before either.

Having a pragmatic streak a mile-wide, Severus decided to use whatever he had to salvage an otherwise disastrous situation. The odds were terrible, but the Auror trainees they were looking for were surely among those outside. As the leader, it was up to Severus to make sure it went off without a hitch. Amplifying his own voice, Severus began the game.

"Seeing as we have something you want, I don't think we'll be going anywhere. Send in Potter and Black and we'll see about playing nice."

The Auror who had amplified his voice then responded, "The Ministry doesn't negotiate with Death Eaters. I repeat, come out with your hands up and put your wands down."

It wasn't the least bit surprising when Severus heard the cries of, "Lily!" and, "That's my fiancée in there, of course we're going to negotiate!" Potter was predictable like that. It was a very Gryffindor way of going about things, but Severus gave the Auror trainee grudging admiration for it. There were at least two wizards who would do nearly anything for Lily Evans.

"Damn it, Potter, get back here!" the amplified voice yelled. "Black!"

When they knocked on the front door, Lucius magically had it swing open to admit the two would be Aurors.

It couldn't be argued that Severus loathed James Potter and Sirius Black. They had burned their bridges with him all the way around and Severus wasn't a very forgiving person to begin with. He was having a difficult time thinking clearly though. It would be too easy to forget what he was working toward and give in to the Dark Lord's will in this mission completely and truly inflict serious damage to the pair. This was precisely what the Dark Lord wanted, no doubt.

He never thought he'd be this conflicted about what was right or wrong when push came to shove. Severus knew he was at odds with his friends, the woman he loved, and two opposing views in the Wizarding World. His only consolation was when Lily, who was still firmly held against him, placed her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. If he had ever needed a dose of Gryffindor courage, it was at that moment. How pathetic that it was _her _touch that centered him. She certainly didn't consider herself his friend, she didn't love him, and she was likely not even the slightest bit attracted to him. Severus' response was to take the voice amplification charm off, and then caress Lily's cheek with his wand.

"Ah, Potter!" he said congenially. "So good of you to join us."

His voice sounded smooth and velvety. It didn't hurt that he spoke right next to Lily's ear. She shivered and wasn't _that_ an interesting reaction?

"I was just getting better acquainted with your lovely fiancée. Such an enticing witch shouldn't be left alone for too long. You never know what wizards might step in to take your place."

James Potter looked livid. Severus couldn't help but to smirk. He might not be able to kill Potter, but he'd give him quite a show, if nothing else. He had nothing to lose but his life and his freedom, so there was absolutely no reason why he shouldn't have some fun in such dire circumstances. It was the least he could do.


	10. Wheel Of Fortune

Ch10: **Wheel Of Fortune**

If anything, Severus' grip on Lily got even tighter when he spied Sirius Black standing slightly behind James Potter. Just the mere sight of him was enough to make him grit his teeth and want to throw hexes.

"Let her go. It's us that you want," Potter said calmly. His voice was an odd contrast to his demeanor, which looked anything but calm.

Lucius had closed in behind them and Regulus had his wand on them. Karkaroff was doing good to just stay out of the way. The smell of his blood was nauseating and they hadn't bothered to Evanesco the mess. If Potter or Black were curious they didn't say anything about it.

"Ah, but we've only just begun. Miss Evans is surprisingly delightful company."

With the lewd way Severus was holding Lily, which was certainly no accident, he knew his words would send Potter into a frenzy.

"Get your filthy hands off her, you Death Eater scum!"

However, and Severus was certainly beginning to wonder, it seemed that Lily's bodily reactions were betraying her. It was intriguing and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"But I think that she _likes_ my filthy hands on her. Don't you, my dear?" Severus murmured silkily and then nuzzled her neck. He dearly wished that his mask wasn't in the way.

Her breathing hitched and he felt the goosebumps that were beginning to form on her arms and it was nothing short of exhilarating. When she whimpered he somehow knew that it wasn't truly out of fear. It was almost enough to make him forget where he was, but Severus had to focus.

"The Dark Lord is rather upset with the two of you. It seems you've been causing him some particular trouble and my colleagues and I have been sent to convey his _displeasure_."

Sirius Black looked murderous himself and growled. Now that Severus knew he was an Animagus, he thought it rather appropriate to think of Black as a mangy mongrel.

"Bring it on, scum!" Black barked out.

"Rein in your mutt Potter, or there will be considerably more trouble than even _your_ insignificant brain can imagine."

To emphasize his point, Severus ran his wand across Lily's throat. It was most amusing to see both Potter and Black blanch as he subtly let slip that he knew of their Animagus abilities.

"As one of the aforementioned vile henchmen of the Dark Lord, I feel that I must interject," Regulus began. He nodded toward Severus and then continued, "What my brother-in-arms is trying to convey is that we don't merely intend to use this witch of unfortunate blood lineage for the purpose of securing our departure. We also intend to gather some information from you for our illustrious Dark Lord and perhaps we'll throw in a few hexes and curses for fun."

Sirius Black let in a sharp breath.

"Regulus!"

"In the flesh, _brother_," Regulus sneered contemptuously.

"I'm not surprised that you've come to this," Black said disdainfully. "You always were weak. Doing everything Mum and Dad expected."

"What would _you_ know of it?" Regulus snapped back. "With you running about playing the shameful Gryffindor, someone had to be the dutiful son. It took a lot more courage to do that than to run off and leave."

"I didn't simply run off and you know it!" Sirius yelled. "You're acting like I abandoned you or something."

"Didn't you?" Regulus asked softly.

It was almost too much for Severus to take in. That Regulus could even remotely care what his older brother thought was almost too much. Severus had to redirect the family reunion back to the topic at hand.

"I _do_ hate to interrupt, but we need to be getting on with things," Severus interjected insincerely.

"Yes, like your telling us how many Aurors there are outside," Lucius demanded.

"Now, _why_ would we tell you that?" Black asked snidely.

"Because we'll be getting that information from you one way or another," Severus said menacingly.

Lily stiffened in his arms. He supposed his earlier demonstration on Karkaroff didn't help his case in her eyes. It couldn't be helped though. He turned his full attention back to Lily.

"Now, my dear, which one do you want me to curse first?" he asked her.

She didn't say anything. He knew she wouldn't.

"Potter? Surely, a witch wouldn't choose her own fiancé. She'd want to spare him. Perhaps Black would be the better choice. He's nothing to you," Severus said pensively.

"Leave her alone!" Potter yelled. "She's done nothing to you."

Severus inwardly snorted at that statement. What hadn't Lily Evans done to him? However, he outwardly ignored Potter's comment and continued.

"What will it be, hmm?" Severus still had one arm firmly around her waist, but with the other, he placed his wand hand on top of Lily's and forced her to grip his wand. It was a strangely intimate gesture for him, as Severus never let anyone touch his wand if he could help it.

"Maybe you're _angry_ with Potter though. If you were, surely no would blame you if you were to curse him? We could say that your anger got away with you. Call it a crime of passion."

Lily tried to pull away, but Severus was persistent. He whispered in her ear, "You're doing well. Relax."

She did, but only marginally. It was almost surprising that she even thought to listen to him.

However, he then continued loudly, "Ah, I sense that you're conflicted. You really do want to curse Potter, don't you? Far be it for me to refuse the request of a lovely witch."

With those words, Severus directed his wand in Lily's hand into the motions for a particularly painful curse that wouldn't cause much damage. It hit Potter straight on and the young Auror trainee hit the floor.

Severus couldn't help asking Lily, "Felt good, didn't it?"

He knew that would get a reaction from her and Severus was intent on taking whatever he could get. It was beyond pathetic.

"No. You're going too far," she whispered.

"And here I thought I was being rather conservative," he responded dryly.

He looked at Potter dispassionately. It did give Severus slight satisfaction in seeing him writhing on the floor, whimsy to _his_ mercy.

"I believe my colleague asked you a question earlier. How many Aurors are outside?" Severus asked pleasantly.

"Ten! There are ten!" Potter gasped.

"Clearly, Gryffindor bravery is _overrated_," he responded. "Tell me, have they set up an Anti-Disapparition Jinx?"

Black answered this time in an effort to take Severus' attention away from Potter.

"Of course. Standard procedure."

"Tell your colleagues to take it down," Severus demanded.

"They won't. They weren't lying when they said they refuse to negotiate," Black said sullenly. "Crouch's new laws." Apparently Black was as enthusiastic about Crouch Senior as the Death Eaters were.

Lucius sniggered. "How delightful! It's almost too much!"

All of the Death Eaters in the room knew what Lucius was referring to. Crouch Senior was cracking down on dark wizards and Crouch Junior _was_ a dark wizard. His dear old dad had no idea.

Their means of leaving were cut off and that proposed an almost insurmountable problem. Unless, and it was almost too much to hope for, there was another way. Severus had to try.

"The Floo," he said simply.

Potter looked up quickly from his spot on the floor and Black flinched. Like all things Marauder, it was probably an illegal connection that the Ministry didn't know to block. How the pair was even allowed into Auror training with their propensity for breaking laws and rules was beyond Severus' comprehension.

"Well? Be useful for once and see if it works!" Severus hissed to Karkaroff, who was conveniently leaning next to the grate. "Go to Knockturn Alley and then Disapparate. You know where to."

The atmosphere in the room was charged with their anticipation. When the flames turned green and Karkaroff disappeared, Severus let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. They had to move quickly.

"Imperio!"

It was Regulus' voice that rang out as he placed the Unforgiveable on his mangy brother, to Severus' acute disgust. It was obvious to Severus that Imperio was Regulus Black's favorite curse. He talked about using it enough.

"Go to Knockturn Alley and wait for me there," Regulus ordered.

It figured that they would have to bring the idiot along. Severus' luck only extended so far, apparently. He knew it would be more difficult to take Potter as their hostage when he was in so much pain, but still. Potter was marginally preferable over Sirius Black.

Severus was the last to leave. He heard the Aurors outside go into a frenzy as they realized that there was an active floo connection in the house. He sneered at their incompetence. That alone would cause Lily Evans more trouble than she could likely handle, but he couldn't contemplate that at the moment. He let go of Lily and gently squeezed her hand before disappearing in a whoosh of green. It might have been his imagination when she returned the gesture. He did know one thing though, if he ever saw Potter again, he was dead, because it was _not_ his imagination that the wizard had just grazed his arm with a curse.


	11. Justice

Ch11: **Justice**

From Knockturn Alley, Severus Apparated directly to Malfoy Manor where he gladly rid himself of his Death Eater robes. It was understood that since the manor had a dungeon, it was the ideal place to take any prisoners. The Dark Lord would then arrive at his leisure, which likely wouldn't be until the morning as it was so late. What Severus didn't count on was Apparating into chaos.

"Bitch!"

"Aw, is ickle Cissy jealous?" a gleefully cackling Bellatrix Lestrange said as she threw a Stinging Hex straight for Narcissa Malfoy, who was standing on a new sofa.

The blonde blocked the hex with a Shield Charm before sending a Bat-Bogey Hex of her own back to her black-haired sister.

There were plenty of wizards in the room and they made sure to stay well out of the way of the two witches. Even Sirius Black, who was presumably still under the Imperius Curse, was standing there with a blank look on his face. Severus counted Rodolphus, Evan Rosier, as well as Lucius, Regulus, and Karkaroff. Not one of the men was fool enough, or Gryffindor enough, to make an attempt to stop the witches.

Narcissa gave a shriek of outrage as a purple bolt hit and shattered an expensive looking vase on the mantel.

"Give it up and admit it, Cissy! I'm the Dark Lord's favorite!"

"Lucius is favored too," Narcissa shot back haughtily.

Severus was intrigued. The Black sisters were notorious for not getting along, but they were more often seen working in tandem against others than getting into knock-down drag-outs with each other. Severus decided to approach Rodolphus, who was leaning casually against the wall, affecting a look of utter boredom.

"You've emasculated Roddy, Bella! Never giving him the chance to be a _real_ wizard, unlike Lucius-"

"Who is the epitome of wizarding manliness with how he frets over his mane of hair," Bella countered nastily.

"Roddy" didn't act a bit phased and Lucius merely glared at Bella for her comment. Regulus was laughing.

"What's going on?" Severus asked Rodolphus.

"The usual. Bella came to gloat because the Dark Lord entrusted her with one of his possessions. Cissy took issue and claimed that Lucius was just as favored because the Dark Lord entrusted him with an artifact too. They compared the artifacts and insulted the other's standing with the Dark Lord by trying to say their own artifact was better," Rodolphus answered in a monotone voice.

Severus didn't show any reaction, but he did exchange a glance with Regulus who, despite his laughter, seemed interested. None of it stopped Regulus from conjuring a camera and taking a picture of the two sisters who were again throwing hexes.

"Ah, there's nothing like celebrating the witching hour with the Black sisters! I'll give this to mum so she can pass it on to Aunt Druella. It'd serve them both right to have this appear in the family Christmas letter," Regulus snickered cheerfully.

"I believe it is moments like this that Aunt Druella is glad she was born a Rosier," Evan added smugly. "We're a more civilized lot than the Blacks."

"Careful, cousin," Rodolphus lazily intoned.

"Tread lightly, Rosier," Lucius warned.

"If it came down to a Rosier and a Black, my money would be on the Black," Regulus challenged.

"Well, right now, I'm more interested in which of these Black/Rosier hybrids is going to come out of this catfight unscathed," Evan countered.

"Care to make a wager?" Regulus offered.

They all did, of course. Wagering on just about anything was a hobby that everyone who had ever been in Slytherin House did for makeshift entertainment. Galleons were always changing hands for one bet or another.

"Well, I should take Sirius to the dungeon," Regulus announced to the other wizards when it seemed the fight would not be ending in the near future. "Let me know how it turns out."

Lucius waved him on. "Take a house-elf with you. You all will be staying the night regardless."

They couldn't leave since they were expecting the Dark Lord. It went without saying that everyone else wouldn't leave either as they wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to see the Dark Lord and whatever excitement came with him; very much like vultures to carrion.

"I'll go with you," Severus added before following Regulus out of the room.

A very strange house-elf escorted them to the dungeons, where they promptly placed Sirius Black into one of the cells. Severus didn't say anything but gave a significant look to Regulus.

"We have to get those artifacts."

"Tricky, but it can be done, I think," Regulus stated pensively.

Regulus looked at his brother who was still under the Imperius Curse. He turned back to Severus.

"There's no love lost between the two of us, but even Sirius can be useful."

"No. We're not bringing _him_ into this," Severus stated emphatically.

"Oh, I didn't mean of his own will, Severus. His Transfiguration skills are beyond repute."

Severus couldn't dispute that as he knew that Black was an Animagus. That took great skill, however much it galled Severus to silently admit it to himself.

"So, we somehow get the artifacts and have him Transfigure copies for us, after which we find a way to smuggle them out under the Dark Lord's nose," Severus concluded.

"Exactly."

"Suicide then."

"Precisely. You're catching on."

Severus wasn't amused. His attitude wasn't nearly as cheerful as Regulus was often able to manage.

"Our Karkaroff scheme will have to come into play. I imagine this won't go off without a hitch," Severus ruminated.

"Quite likely," Regulus agreed.

"Tonight then. While everyone is asleep."

That would be their only opportunity for action. Severus knew that Bella and Rodolphus would take their artifact straight to their Gringotts vault. Everyone who knew Lucius would know that his artifact would find its way into a heavily warded area under the floorboards of their new dining room. Lucius had only talked endlessly about the wonders of his dark spell work for weeks on end. One would think that it was a modern marvel of dark wizardry the way he went on.

At approximately two-thirty a.m., Severus snuck into Rodolphus' and Bella's room to retrieve the artifact. Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Bella had proudly announced to Cissy, as befitted her as she was so incredibly loyal. The result of that announcement was a rather impressive scorch mark on the new sofa. It was Regulus' task to retrieve the diary, which Bella had taken great care to mock, from Lucius' and Narcissa's room. How they were going to be even remotely successful, Severus hadn't a clue.

With great shock, Severus discovered that the room was unwarded and the cup was sitting out on the dresser. Bella was too arrogant by half. All he had to do was cast Muffliato and a Disillusionment Charm. It seemed too easy. It _was_ too easy. Severus was extremely unsettled by that feeling.

Severus made his way back to down to the dungeon without discovery where Regulus was waiting for him with the diary. He looked a bit worried himself, but shook it off with an arrogant smile.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, _let's_."

It was Lucius' voice. He didn't sound at all happy. Not that Severus expected otherwise. The two wizards turned at the sound of his voice.

"I think it's about time the two of you told me what was going on."

Lucius had his wand on them and he had the home advantage. He looked every bit the maligned dark wizard. Severus never thought that he would be able to feel upset at the prospect of dying a second time, however, the thought of being at the Dark Lord's mercy wasn't something he was anticipating; not at all. He was right in that it had all seemed too easy; there wasn't such a thing.


	12. The Hanged Man

Ch. 12: The Hanged Man

"I don't know what's worse; Severus' filthy Muggle side coming out or the Black madness. Either way, the two of you have lost your minds."

Severus, thus far, had been quite content to let Regulus do all of the talking. He saw no reason to draw anymore undue attention to himself at the moment. Lucius in a snit and talking about his half-blood heritage was usually an unpleasant combination at the best of times. It was in his best interest to let Regulus take the brunt of Lucius' ire.

"Lucius-" Regulus stated placatingly.

"No, _cousin_," Lucius sneered. "What you speak of will get us all killed by the Dark Lord. I, for one, have a bit more self preservation than that."

"It won't get us killed if we're successful," Regulus muttered reasonably.

Lucius laughed bitterly.

"You're a veritable wonder, Regulus! Tell me… are you willing to give up everything for a Mudblood, like Severus? Or _perhaps_ you're willing to give up everything for a miserable blood traitor that's only brought shame to your family!"

"He's split his soul, Lucius!" Regulus hissed.

Lucius stopped short. He was holding the diary and looked down at it quickly.

"What do you mean?" the blond wizard asked slowly.

"Yes, just that. Those objects-"

"Ah. I _see_."

Severus could see the dawning comprehension in Lucius' eyes and then the Slytherin cunning as he quickly formed a plan that would likely save his own skin but still get everyone else killed.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, the cup is yours. The diary will not be altered or leave my possession. I simply can't take the risk at this time."

"Lucius?" Regulus asked cautiously.

Lucius sneered.

"I'll not take the fall for either of you. I'm going to bed. Bellatrix can fend for herself."

Despite himself, Severus couldn't help but admire such sentiments when it came to Bellatrix Lestrange. Even her family wasn't that fond of her.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Regulus said lightly.

Severus snarled. "He's smarter than either of us!"

Regulus resolutely ignored his outburst and went about trying to get Sirius to Transfigure the cup.

"It's not working! Why isn't it working?"

"Perhaps, it's because he's fighting the curse? Perhaps, he's not as gifted as we all thought? Perhaps-"

"Of course! I should have remembered. I'll have to take the curse off."

"Are you mad? He'll only try to escape," Severus groused.

"Nonsense! Sirius might be a Gryffindor, but he'll help us because he's just as determined as we are to see the Dark Lord gone."

With those words and a Finite Incantatem, Sirius Black was back to himself. Severus mentally braced himself. Whatever else might be said, Severus loathed Sirius Black and the feeling was mutual.

"You! Death Eater scum! I should have known you'd be involved in all of this, Snivellus!"

Severus was unimpressed. Sirius Black hadn't improved with his insults over the years, and he felt oddly disappointed in that knowledge. He felt it was best to just get on with things. However, the resemblance to a certain volatile portrait in Grimmauld Place briefly flickered in the back of his mind.

"Transfigure the damn cup for us, Black!"

"Like I believe for a minute that everything I've seen wasn't staged-"

"Hmm, as intriguing as the idea is, we wouldn't pull out all the stops for _you_," Severus responded with a sneer.

"I won't do it," Sirius said with a resolute set to his jaw.

"Then I'll see to it that you don't make it out of here alive," Severus hissed.

Sirius scoffed. That alone made Severus livid. Regulus took him seriously though, if the frantic widening of his eyes was any indication.

"Severus, you wouldn't-"

Despite his protestations, Regulus had and always would worship the ground that Sirius Black tread upon. Regardless of the fact that his worship manifested these days into bitter jealousy, Severus was heartily sick of it.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do, as you well know."

And that was the complete truth. There wasn't really any need to elaborate. His older memories told him as much, though he didn't need that kind of evidence to have assurance of the fact.

"He's a walking liability," Severus stated reasonably. "Killing him once the Dark Lord is through with him would be best for all of us."

Sirius blanched. So, the mutt was starting to take him seriously? Would wonders never cease? It was time to press his advantage and he quickly formed a plan. His eyes gleamed wickedly as he looked at his one time school rival from the other side of the dungeon bars and spoke in a low and menacing voice.

"If you don't want to die in the near future, then I suggest that you listen to me very carefully. Firstly, you will Transfigure this cup for us. Secondly, you will tell the Dark Lord anything he wants to know, see the error of your ways- have an epiphany, whatever the hell you want to call it- and convincingly beg to be given the honor of redeeming yourself by becoming a Death Eater. Thirdly, you will help us destroy any of the Dark Lord's artifacts we come across. Lastly, you will make sure that the DMLE will leave us alone, throw Potter's scent off our trail, and help us retrieve any and all information we ask of you from the Order of the Phoenix."

"Blackmailing me into becoming a Death Eater in exchange for my life? What makes you think I won't rat you out to the Dark Lord?"

The very fact that Black wasn't dismissing the notion outright was very telling to Severus' mind. It meant that he was close to getting what he wanted this time.

"Because you _owe_ me, Black!"

Severus had his right fist clenched around his wand and his other fist was balled tightly at his side. Sirius Black had tried to kill him once and it was Severus' right to demand this of him. Black knew it too, apparently. He looked as furious as Severus had ever seen him. Then, Black did the unexpected. He gave an evil smile of his own. This did not bode well.

"I'll do it on one condition."

Of course he would. What else was new? Severus didn't respond except to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"You leave Lily Evans the hell alone."

Black had the audacity to smirk because they all knew he was reckless enough to take his chances by not agreeing. He was mad enough to try and the infamous Black madness often had the uncanny ability to get him out of tight spots. Severus was suddenly as trapped into agreement as Black had been. It was too optimistic to think that a scion of the House of Black could not have gained some Slytherin cunning along the way in spite of having been sorted into Gryffindor. Burned tapestries or no, it was a birthright.

With a supreme effort, Severus responded between clenched teeth.

"Agreed."

"Excellent. Then I agree to your terms."

They sneered in mutual contempt at each other.

Regulus looked exceptionally pleased by the entire exchange and beamed at the both of them. He really did look as if Christmas had come early. Severus didn't need to expend the effort to suss out the reason. His brother could be officially part of the family again and his friend wouldn't be consorting with Mudbloods, no matter how attractive they might be. However, it was cold comfort to Severus that neither he nor Black shared Regulus' enthusiasm.

They had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time, but for whatever his childish fit of pique was worth- and he had no doubt that it was childish- Severus had crossed his fingers before uttering a word. Agreement or not, he had no intention of leaving Lily Evans alone, and he'd be damned if Sirius Black would be the cog in the works.


	13. Death

Ch. 13: **Death**

"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed.

He found himself once again prostrated at the Dark Lord's feet. As always, Severus found it difficult not to be truly in thrall to the wizard before him. The Dark Lord promised so much that Severus wanted, but he knew that it was all lies at the core.

"Tell me, where is Potter?"

Severus risked looking up and a sneer passed over his face before he could stop himself. He felt the brush against his mind immediately.

"We only had time to bring Black, my Lord."

"Ah yes, I see," the Dark Lord whispered.

The Dark Lord did indeed see. He saw everything of their mission.

"A Mudblood, Severus?" Voldemort asked lightly.

Severus didn't respond, but the Dark Lord didn't care either way.

"Very clever of you, using her to get to Potter."

The very thought that he did use Lily repulsed him, but it was true nonetheless. The others were all crowded around the small dungeon room where Sirius Black was being held. Severus was relieved when the Dark Lord left things there, which meant that his Occulmency must have worked.

"So, this is Sirius Black. The wayward Gryffindor returns home."

Thus began Black's interrogation. It was brutal torture, it didn't move Severus in any way, and he felt no compassion for Black whatsoever. Severus was numb. However, when the Dark Lord finally had Sirius Black groveling as planned, begging for his life to be spared and to be made a Death Eater, Severus wasn't pleased, not really. Seeing Sirius Black this way truly disgusted him. It wasn't how things should be, not at all. The Dark Lord immediately turned back to Severus when it came to this.

"Severus, I'm afraid you haven't told me everything," the Dark Lord hissed.

Severus felt his blood run cold at the statement. It meant that he would quite possibly be dying soon. The Dark Lord was exceedingly intelligent and perceptive. He was going to have to take a gamble by telling the Dark Lord some of the truth.

"No, my Lord. I felt that Black could be more useful to us if we had someone posted in the Order of the Phoenix."

Red eyes were narrowed on him and Severus could feel their full impact.

"And you didn't see fit to share this with Lord Voldemort?"

"There wasn't time. Black owes me. It was my favor to ask in exchange for his life."

"I know how much you hate him."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Yet you presume to know the mind of Lord Voldemort, Severus?"

Severus had to deliberately calm his breathing so as not to appear frantic. He opted to use a tactic Malfoy had often used with a modicum of success in the future.

"I had hoped my Lord would be pleased with a talented new servant, no matter how unwilling. I meant no disrespect. However, I see now how my actions might be construed as forgetting my place."

The Dark Lord circled Severus slowly.

"You'd really like to see him dead."

This was another statement that wasn't a question. Severus knew he had felt no remorse upon learning of Black's trip through the veil. Life tended to be much more peaceful for him without Sirius Black around. Severus found himself hesitating slightly. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. What was wrong with him that he really _did_ want to see Sirius Black dead? He couldn't deny the truth though.

"Yes."

Voldemort laughed. "I have somewhat of a dilemma on my hands, it would seem. I cannot afford to have more than one problematic servant at this time."

The Dark Lord fingered his wand.

"I see Karkaroff hasn't fared well this past night. Your work I believe, Severus?"

Despite himself, Severus chanced a glance at a hopeful looking Karkaroff and sneered, and this wasn't lost on the Dark Lord.

"Yes."

If there was more than a bit of satisfaction that seeped through his tone, Severus was beyond caring.

Voldemort looked gleeful at this revelation.

"You've pleased me, Severus."

His relief was rather short-lived though at the Dark Lord's next words.

"Finish what you started, Severus," the Dark Lord whispered enticingly. "Kill Karkaroff and know that Lord Voldemort rewards loyalty to the Dark Order."

Igor Karkaroff immediately fell to the floor to grovel at the Dark Lord's feet.

"My Lord! I am loyal! Please spare me! Kill Black instead. I'll do anything- _anything_ for you!" the distraught man wailed.

It was considered an honor among Death Eaters to be asked to off someone by the Dark Lord. Consequently, the Dark Lord occasionally employed it as a reward. It was also known that if one wasn't personally killed by the Dark Lord himself, then that meant they were nothing. It was the greatest dishonor for one of Voldemort's own servants to not only be killed for incompetence but to be denied death at his hand. Karkaroff had apparently been that abysmal in his service.

"My Lord is too kind to give me this opportunity," Severus whispered in awe.

Severus was truly stunned. He hadn't ever killed before. Well, that was not entirely true. He had killed Dumbledore, hadn't he? The self-loathing was almost too much. He only did so because he had been forced by the vow and by Dumbledore himself, his only consolation being that Albus Dumbledore was already slowly dying. His current self had never killed.

However, whereas killing Dumbledore rated as one of his worst memories, he didn't think he would regret seeing Karkaroff dead. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't even be in half of this mess. It would take no effort to summon the right frame of mind to cast the Killing Curse.

Severus closed his eyes and lifted his wand. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Karkaroff's whimpering form on the ground, and he narrowed his eyes in disgust immediately. Hatred was too easy of a thing.

"Avada Kedavra!"

It was a rush and it was simultaneously disturbing, because Severus knew it was wrong. It was literally kill or be killed though, wasn't it? Black was glaring at him accusingly from his place on the floor. It only made him feel worse. He felt like retching. He couldn't meet Black's eyes. It was as if everything Black had ever said about him were actually true.

The Dark Lord, though, he was ecstatic. With this one act, Severus had committed himself inexorably to his course of action. There would never be any Order of the Phoenix or anything other than Azkaban for him now if he were caught. The Slytherin version of vigilante justice it was.

Not one witch or wizard in Malfoy's dungeon dared say a word. Severus stared dispassionately at Karkoff's dead husk, burning the sight into his brain. He only wished he felt more remorse than he actually did. Instead, he only felt self-absorbed. It was a sad realization that he only cared about the consequences to himself and not that because of him a man was no longer living.

"So, Sirius Black wants to be one of my Death Eaters," the Dark Lord said softly. "It's only too bad you needed the extra encouragement."

The Dark Lord paused. "As you can see, I don't tolerate incompetence."

"Yes." There was a significant pause on Black's part before he added, "My Lord."

The Dark Lord was truly delighted. Somehow, Severus got the feeling that he was the only one in the room who truly was.

Severus kept his eyes on Karkaroff as the Dark Lord burned his Dark Mark into Sirius Black's left arm. Severus couldn't help thinking that Black's scream of agony and his complete submission should have made him deliriously happy.

Severus was having a most difficult time keeping his nausea at bay and felt he truly would sick up quite soon if he couldn't leave. Lily would never want to have anything to do with him now. Perhaps Black was right. Perhaps he should stay away. He wasn't anything but a dark wizard and he was a traitor in more than one sense. There was no time to dwell on things though. He had work to do and needed to see Lily, regardless.


	14. Temperance

**Ch. 14 Temperance**

"Tojours pur, brother. Let's get you home to Grimmauld, eh?"

"Go to hell, Reg."

Black didn't look good, not that Severus cared. Neither did he care that Regulus looked absolutely dejected at his brother's attitude toward him.

"But, Sirius, you need medical attention! And Mother, she'll be so happy that you're back. She doesn't ever mention it, but I know she's missed you terribly, and Father, well, he'll be pleased, I'm sure. It's not been the same…"

Severus sneered. This was becoming pathetic. He needed to leave. Sneaking out seemed like the best option. Besides Lucius and Narcissa, the three of them were the only ones left at Malfoy Manor. He felt like he was wasting his time watching Regulus trying to perform badly cast healing charms at his ungrateful brother. He really needed to see if Lily had managed to find anything useful.

"You're going to see her, aren't you?"

Severus barely kept himself from flinching. He had almost made his escape before Black's raspy voice stopped him.

"You're going to take me with you. Have to make sure you keep up your part of the bargain."

Severus couldn't fault him on his logic. However, it was more than disconcerting that he was starting to perhaps agree with Black that he should stay away from Lily. Tainting her with his presence and interest would do her no good, especially after what he'd been forced to do that night. He could barely acknowledge it himself. He was a murderer in truth. Yet, landing her with Black as the go-between wouldn't do at all. He'd have to settle for keeping Lily at a distance.

Severus reluctantly Apparated them both to Lily's house and dumped Sirius on the front stoop. What was it to him that Sirius Black couldn't stand on his own? Severus meant to touch him as little as possible.

"Severus!"

It was a rather horrified Lily Evans that opened the door.

"Is that Sirius?"

She rushed over and bent over to check the mangy mongrel.

"What happened?"

She looked at him with her lovely green eyes and Severus swore to himself that he had to keep her as safe as possible. Black couldn't know that she knew anything. He moved his gaze from hers straight into the eyes of a surprisingly conscious Sirius Black and lied.

"I've no idea. I was walking by and found him on your front lawn."

It was entirely plausible, however improbable. Black didn't naysay him, though he looked even more disgusted. He likely thought Severus only wanted Lily to see him in a good light- and that was the truth- but some things were more important than making good impressions. He was a lost cause on that anyway.

At her pursed lips Severus knew Lily wasn't buying his admittedly lame explanation. However, she said nothing about it either.

"They did a number on you, Sirius. I'm just glad you're still alive."

"Snape. Don't you need to be leaving?" Sirius rasped out.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Sirius. Since he's here, I'll need his help getting you inside."

Severus curled his lip in derision but helped Lily all the same. Black was soon secured into the spare bedroom and Severus had no intention of leaving him alone with Lily.

"Perhaps you should just Floo St. Mungo's to come and get him?" he asked tentatively.

"No," Black rasped out.

"Well, it's a perfectly reasonable suggestion, Sirius Black! It isn't as if I'm a Healer."

"Potter then? I thought the both of you were bosom companions."

Lily winced dramatically and bit her lip.

"Ah, I'm afraid there will be no James Potter appearances here anytime soon."

She looked to Severus slyly. What she lacked in subtlety, Lily certainly made up with sheer force of will. It was so very Gryffindor and it almost warmed Severus' heart to see it.

"There was an incident here last night. Nasty business with the Ministry. He was called in for questioning and he made it clear he was none too happy with the situation _or_ me."

"Typical Potter, then," Severus responded dryly. "He causes others no end of trouble."

"Nasty business, she says! _Death Eater_s had you _hostage_, Lily!" Sirius shouted loudly.

Severus managed to look appropriately shocked and it was enough to set Sirius off on him too.

"Speaking of no end of trouble, that's all _you've_ been to Lily since you showed up again, Snape! I'm sure you have greasy things on your agenda to slither off to, so don't let us keep you!"

Their hatred was palpable, and Severus wasn't about to let Black order him around. It was pure spite and malice that caused Severus to escalate their row to a whole new level.

"It seems to _me_ that if you were abducted by Death Eaters, you wouldn't be left alive unless you had chosen to join them," Severus hissed in a low voice.

"Fuck _you_, Snape!"

Black looked unhinged and it caused Severus enough grim satisfaction to smirk.

"Hit a little too close to the truth, eh?"

Lily gasped.

"Severus, _really_! Why don't you go to my room and see if you can find a few potions that might help, all right?"

As Severus walked into Lily's bedroom, he couldn't help but thinking that things were spiraling out of control again. His other life seemed so distant and hazy as if he'd dreamt the entire debacle. It had hardly been pleasant, but one thing he knew was that Lily Evans couldn't be allowed to die so young, especially if he could stop it. He had barely managed to find her potions stores, when she joined him.

"What happened?"

Her voice was hard. Severus didn't look at her, opting instead to let his hair cover his eyes while he pretended to keep looking for the right potion.

"He's alive, isn't he?"

"Is that an admission that you forced him into being a Death Eater?"

"I did what I had to do, Lily. Otherwise, we'd both be dead."

His voice was apathetic. Severus felt dead inside.

"I killed a man last night."

There, it was out. She'd continue hating him and she'd be safe.

"You _what_?" Lily whispered in a horrified tone.

Severus gave a hollow laugh.

"Karkaroff- on the Dark Lord's orders. The worst part is, I'm not really sorry that he's gone."

"But, if the Dark Lord made you…"

Severus ignored her and kept talking.

"Black is right. I shouldn't be here around you. It was part of our deal anyway, and I'll find a way to get the information we need without your help."

"Deal? _What_ deal?"

It was then Severus chanced a look through his fringe into Lily's eyes, which were glinting with anger. Even angry, especially angry, she looked incredibly lovely. Her jaw had a stubborn set to it and Severus almost smiled to see her so lively. He held her gaze.

"The deal where he agreed to be a Death Eater in exchange for me leaving you alone. It was the only way, Lily. You need to be kept safe and away from all of this."

"_So_, the both of you decided these things for me without consulting me, did you?"

He had never heard her sound so peeved.

"It wasn't like that."

"No."

"Lily…"

"I said, _no_! My entire life has been turned upside down in twenty-four hours and I'm not about to let you lot make my decisions for me. I said I would help, Severus Snape, and _that's_ what I'll do. My judgment may be monumentally bad, but I'm _trusting_ you on this. I want to help you get rid of the Dark Lord and neither you nor Sirius Black are going to stop me! You owe me, remember?"

Lily put a hand on his arm and pulled his sleeve until his face was next to hers. She sneered at him.

"No man will dictate my life from here on out. Are we clear, Severus?" she whispered menacingly.

Severus swallowed hard. He closed his eyes under the intensity of her righteous anger before daring to answer her.

"Crystal."

"Excellent," Lily responded sweetly. "Glad we cleared that up."

She leaned away and let go of his sleeve. Severus found himself missing the contact and silently cursing himself for his weakness. Lily smoothed the material where she had wrinkled it and patted his arm.

"I did some snooping. You'd be proud, Sev. It's absolutely _amazing_ what one can discover in someone else's unattended Pensieve when they have also nicked a particularly handy heirloom item from their ex-fiancé, but I shan't bore you with the details. There's this ring that Dumbledore has been looking for. It belonged to a family by the name of Gaunt…"

Thus began Lily's tale of particularly useful information and the niggling suspicion that Gryffindor's Sword had everything to do with how to get rid of Horcruxes. However, they didn't get far before the doorbell rang.

It was such a Muggle thing that neither thought much of it and Lily had bounded down the stairs to open the door before Severus could even think to stop her. He was the suspicious Death Eater and should have been thinking rather than allowing himself to be distracted by a fiery, petite red-head.

It was at the words, "Oh, hello, Headmaster Dumbledore. What brings you here?" that Severus realized his mistake. It was upon hearing Sirius Black's insane laughter from the spare room that Severus realized his even bigger mistake; leaving a Sirius Black with a vendetta unsupervised.

Simultaneously hearing Lily escorting Dumbledore inside and Black saying, "You didn't keep your end of the deal, so I don't have to keep mine!" was enough to make Severus wish for Azkaban.

It was the cowardly thing to do, but he Disapparated. No matter what, Severus Snape was bound and determined to not let Albus Dumbledore get the chance to even wish him a pleasant afternoon.


	15. The Devil

Ch15: **The Devil**

Damn Black anyway. He had ruined everything. Dumbledore should not have found out at all, and Severus had no doubt that Black had found a way to contact him while he was talking to Lily. It seemed never ending, his misery. Severus felt that he really should have anticipated Black reacting in this way. However, he had allowed himself to become distracted over a woman who, well, he really no longer had any way of defining exactly what she was to him these days. Lily's information was good though, better than he had even expected. It would have to be enough.

Grimmauld Place was in an uproar when he arrived. The elder Blacks had apparently had a row with Regulus over his inability to reel Sirius back into their clutches. Orion Black, in particular, was quite irate. It only got worse when Regulus extracted the Dumbledore connection from a reluctant Severus. This piece of news had been enough to cause Orion Black to retreat to his study only to have to be escorted by his harpy of a wife to St. Mungo's not half an hour later, claiming that his weak heart was once again causing him grief. They both glared at their son on their way out.

"It seems I can't do anything right, Severus," Regulus stated morosely while staring at the Floo where his parents had just gone through. "One knows their family has reached the height of dysfunction when Imperio is a suggested course of action for how to deal with each other."

Regulus smiled wryly. However, Severus could see the real pain there. It made him uncomfortable. None of them were supposed to be anything other than superficial toward anyone. It was practically an unspoken rule of Slytherin. Being emotional was a weakness. Severus changed the subject.

"I think the Dark Lord hasn't made all of the Horcruxes he intends to as of yet."

It was exactly what Regulus needed to refocus.

"I agree, Severus. From what I gather, he likely has five. Though, I do think he'd like to have more eventually. The locket, the diary, the cup, the ring, and I'm sure he has another."

Severus snorted. It was just their luck to not have a clue. If only he could remember things from his previous life better!

"It's likely at Hogwarts, if anywhere. We need to get Gryffindor's Sword."

"Surely, _that's_ not a Horcrux! I've an idea though. Old Slughorn wishes to retire. Father mentioned that my name came up specifically when they were speaking about potential replacements over tea. Mother doesn't think being a teacher is prestigious enough these days, but I admit that molding the minds of the next generation does hold a certain appeal to me. What if I were to go to Hogwarts to interview for the position?"

So long as it wasn't _him_ going to Hogwarts, Severus didn't care. He barely held in a shudder at even thinking about his days of teaching. If heaven was King's Cross station, then hell must be having to teach at Hogwarts.

"Better you than me," he muttered.

Regulus laughed at his response.

"I'd daresay you'd at least have complete control over your classes given your taciturn nature. At any rate, you did mention that your red-headed witch had access to an invisibility cloak. Perhaps we could use it while I make the distraction?"

"She's not my anything. And why would you ever even want to teach anyway?"

Of all the things to be worried about, Severus couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had never wanted to teach and only did so because he had been forced into it. He assumed Dumbledore must have had something on the entire faculty to get them to stay. It had always baffled him. He had to ask.

Regulus shrugged dismissively.

"Mother doesn't approve completely. Then there's Sinistra. You remember her don't you?" Regulus gained a dreamy smile on his face. "Aurora Sinistra just began teaching there and I think she has a thing for me. And even though she's pure-blood Mother doesn't approve of her completely for whatever reason."

Of _course_, trust a Black to have such a ridiculous reason for doing something.

Regulus immediately arranged his interview for the next afternoon by Floo. He'd even contacted Lucius, who was on the Board of Governors. Lucius had agreed to help look for a Horcrux, as the Governors would be touring the school the next afternoon, though he made it very clear that the two of them would owe him quite a large favor for doing so.

Getting the cloak from Lily would be troublesome. Severus knew he was taking a risk even going back to see her, a risk that could land him in Azkaban. Dumbledore could have the Order watching her house for him. He Apparated directly into her room.

"Oh, God! Severus! You can't be here."

Lily was wringing her hands and pacing.

"Sirius told Dumbledore everything. He- they- they think you've been using me and I've been none the wiser. But I think Dumbledore is suspicious of me even still. They're looking for you and with you taking off like you did…if they find you they'll turn you over to the Aurors."

Severus expected as much and waved her concerns away with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"I said I'd protect you, Lily. I've told you already not to worry about me. I'm used to looking after myself."

"Is that all you can say? If they catch up with you, we're done for, Sev. If you're to be believed then you and your _friends_ are our only hope here."

"Ah, you just had to say that condescendingly, didn't you? My friends, my interests, nothing about me has ever measured up to your exacting standards, has it?"

It had come out before he had even thought about what he was saying. Something that mostly only happened around Lily, he'd found. All the cleverness in the world couldn't make up for his stupidity when it came to her. Severus honestly considered himself his own worst enemy in that moment. At least he'd got her to stop wringing her hands.

"Now who's being judgmental? I've only ever wanted to see you happy, Severus, but to me it only seemed like so much self-destructive behavior on your part."

"Yet you've always made excuses when others do the same," he stated bitterly.

"Well, _others _weren't my best friends at the time! And your interests have always been just a little _too_ dark."

Severus sneered. If Lily thought he'd be cowed this time around then she was mistaken.

"Well, the obvious omission of my friends in your response only points to the fact that you're aware of your own glaring hypocrisy considering who _your _friends are," he hissed quietly. "As far as my interests go, they do happen to extend beyond that one area of magic, and the dark arts are hardly all evil."

"You were so obsessive about it when we were in school, though."

That was obviously her last trump card, said as a last ditch effort, and in that defeated sort of tone. It was then that Severus finally understood where Lily was coming from. Her refusal to forgive him, when up to the point of the Mudblood incident she had seemed like a most forgiving person, and ending with her cutting him out of her life. She didn't just fear _for_ him, she feared _him_. It was an odd revelation to find himself having. He supposed he was rather obsessive when it came down to it, though he much preferred the term devoted.

"You're afraid of me," he whispered.

Lily looked down at her white shag carpet intently, her cheeks stained red.

"Not so much now, but then…it was rather too intense for me. I didn't really understand you."

Severus couldn't resist asking.

"And now?"

"I'm getting there, I think. You had to grow up sooner than I did. I've just now realized."

Severus smirked at her. Wasn't that surprising? He was under the impression that she thought of him as little as possible. He couldn't dally about though.

"You do still have Potter's cloak, don't you?"

Lily folded her arms and glared. "After what he said to me, he has years of groveling to do before he even gets to _look_ at that cloak again. Why?"

There went his hope. It was expected, but still disappointing, to hear her express that she was willing to give Potter the opportunity for anything, which meant the wedding probably was still going to occur.

"I need it, because I'm going to Hogwarts. Don't worry, your precious Potter will get his cloak back."

Severus couldn't help it. He was insanely jealous of James Potter for always being given a free ticket when it came to her forgiveness.

"Severus! Merlin, I can't believe you! Nobody is ever able to talk sense into you, are they? You'll only get caught."

Severus just stared at her intently and she stopped talking.

"Where is it?" he whispered.

"My trunk," Lily curtly responded.

He saw her hand grasp her wand but he pulled his before she even got the chance to finish drawing hers. Of course Lily would try to hex him when she was angry. She was always fairly reactive, and he had pushed her buttons beyond their limits lately. He was only surprised it hadn't happened before now.

"Don't cause me any trouble now, witch. While your concern for me is _touching_, it won't stop me from doing what needs to be done," he drawled sarcastically.

Lily was fuming.

"How dare you! For all I know, you really _are_ just using me!"

And didn't that make Severus truly angry! He put his wand to her throat and backed her against the wall.

"Yes, because I'll only ever be Death Eater scum to you, won't I? Slytherins only ever lie to people, so the possibility that any of us could ever tell the truth about our intentions is beyond the pale. Here I thought you were different than all the rest, Lily. It's rather _disappointing_ to find out that you and Potter probably deserve each other," he spoke quietly to her.

He was actually satisfied to see a look of guilt cross her face, however fleeting it was.

"You're just jealous," she said haughtily.

Well, of _course_ he was jealous. He would never deny it. Not anymore.

"Which is exactly what you wanted, isn't it? You like having that sort of power, don't you?"

He couldn't help it when his voice took on a husky quality- but he certainly noticed her reaction to it. Lily's eyes actually darkened and became glazed. It was desire if he ever saw it. He was sure of it. It surprised him once again, just like it had that night.

"Sev, I…" Lily began to ramble.

He waited until she was looking directly into his eyes and moved his mouth very close to hers. When he was absolutely certain she would let him kiss her, he spoke.

"I'll return it to you tomorrow, I promise."

Severus then backed away, staring intently at her all the while, retrieved the cloak from the trunk, and Apparated. Lily looked flushed and devastatingly attractive in her increased anger at his antics. It was a hopeless cause because he'd likely die or go to Azkaban, and she would still end up with Potter, but damn, was it ever addictive to get a rise out of her in this way.


	16. The Tower

Ch 16: **The Tower**

"_What _is _that_, Lucius?" Regulus asked while raising an eyebrow in the blond wizard's direction.

"If you must know it is a gift from Narcissa."

Lucius sniffed condescendingly and fingered the handle of his new snakehead cane. Regulus snorted in amusement.

"Say no more. Let's get on with it, shall we?"

They all met at the gates of Hogwarts and Severus was under the invisibility cloak. With Black's loose lips they were all taking a risk by even showing up. Lucius and Regulus were risking Azkaban by even being here, but knowing Lucius he already had a defense at the ready should it come to that. It spoke volumes about how all three of them took the threat of Voldemort much more seriously than they originally had when they joined the Death Eaters.

"Leave the Horcrux to me," Lucius said quietly. "I found a spell or two in the library at home that might be useful. If it is indeed at Hogwarts I should be able to retrieve it."

"Well, that's a relief as I know of no such spell and neither does Severus."

Lucius cut Regulus off in an irritated tone.

"I expected as much. It will cost me quite a bit to use such a dark spell and if I'm caught, then I fully intend to call in the debt you both owe me."

Lucius pasted his most posh and disdainful expression on his face when Hagrid came to the gates to let them in.

"Dumbledore asked me ter let yer in," the half-giant said jovially.

Lucius chose to say nothing and Regulus smirked. This caused Hagrid to change his tune and eye them both distrustfully.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

Severus would know that voice anywhere and his heart began to race. Dumbledore had come to meet them and he only hoped that the old wizard couldn't see through invisibility cloaks.

"Ah, Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts. The Governors are waiting on you in the Great Hall, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you remember the way?"

"Headmaster."

Lucius inclined his head briefly before stalking off toward the castle.

"Mr. Black, would you mind if I call you Regulus?"

"Not at all, Headmaster."

Regulus turned one of his most charming smiles toward the famous older wizard and Dumbledore smiled back.

"Very good. If you'd follow me to my office then we can get started."

It wasn't long at all before Severus found himself attempting to navigate his way to Dumbledore's office without revealing his presence. He willed himself to not worry about anything other than his goal of retrieving Gryffindor's Sword, though he didn't have much hope of success in that endeavor.

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"No, thank you."

"I must admit, Regulus, that I was a bit surprised to hear from you regarding the open teaching position. May I ask what motivated your decision to want an interview?"

"Well, this may sound a bit ridiculous, but I rather like the idea of teaching. Mother complained, of course. She thinks it beneath me…"

"Ah, and how is Walburga Black these days?"

"Quite the same as ever, Headmaster. I can't say the same for Father, however. He's in hospital. He has a heart condition."

"Indeed. I am quite sorry to hear it. Please give them both my regards."

"Of course."

"I've heard some interesting reports regarding you lately."

Severus was immediately on alert, and he quickly rounded the Headmaster's desk where he recalled the sword would likely be. Regulus maintained a look of polite interest on his face, but Severus knew the wizard was likely practically panicking by that point.

"Oh? Do tell."

"I saw your brother Sirius just yesterday."

Dumbledore was dragging things out and playing with him, Severus knew.

"Really. I trust he is well?"

Severus winced as soon as the words left Regulus' mouth. He said it in just the right way to cause Dumbledore to think he didn't care at all, and that he knew his brother hadn't been well. It was definitely the wrong thing to say. Dumbledore's eyes hardened.

"Quite. No thanks to your Dark Lord, however."

"_My_ Dark Lord?"

Severus could only hope that Regulus chose not to go for his wand. The wizard remarkably maintained his calm demeanor. Severus didn't think he could have done the same in his position.

"From what your brother told me, you are a willing follower of Lord Voldemort, Regulus," the Headmaster said sadly.

Regulus snorted.

"Sirius and I haven't got along in years. I wouldn't take to heart anything he said, Headmaster. Mother disowned him for his antics."

Severus began attempting to silently disable the wards where the sword was kept.

"He showed me his recently acquired Dark Mark."

"Truly? So, technically one could say that he was Sirius' Dark Lord, if anyone's."

Severus had to give Regulus his due. The younger wizard was certainly giving Dumbledore a crash course in Slytherin evasion. Not that Dumbledore wasn't already familiar with such tactics, having used them often himself.

"These are dark times, my boy. If you could prove to me that you weren't a Death Eater, I would be much more at ease with welcoming you to my staff. If you're free of the Dark Mark, the position is yours."

Severus finally got the desk drawer open. The tension was so thick in the room that you could cut it with a knife. Dumbledore's attention was completely focused on Regulus. Severus eased the drawer open and saw the sword.

Regulus laughed. It had a bitter ring to it.

"While your concern is understandable, Headmaster, I must say that I'm a bit offended at your assumption. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is a well-respected family in Wizarding society. The very idea you suggest is crass."

Severus had the sword in hand now and Dumbledore hadn't noticed yet. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice at all. Thankfully, it was well concealed under his cloak. Now, all he had to do was close the drawer and reset the wards so the Headmaster would be none the wiser.

"Perhaps. I would hope you could forgive an old man whose only concern is for the safety of the students of this venerable institution. I intend no slight to your family name. However, I must insist."

Dumbledore's voice had taken on a steely edge, and Severus hoped Regulus knew what he was about.

"Now see here, Albus! My great-grandson is under no obligation to show you anything. The very idea that you accuse him of such a thing is an offense to my sensibilities. A Black would never harm students, no matter their political inclinations. He's well within his right to challenge you to a duel. Why, back in my day…"

"But it isn't your day any longer, Phineas. My first duty is always to the school."

Severus thanked his lucky stars for nosy portraits. He had successfully replaced the wards and Phineas Nigellus Black was an excellent extra distraction. Any delays would only work in their favor. Severus had already taken a position next to the door. Now, if only Lucius was able to follow through on his end.

There was a knock on the door. With a flick of his wand Dumbledore had opened it to reveal Lucius Malfoy. Think of the devil and he appears, Severus thought wryly.

"I do hope you forgive the intrusion, Headmaster. However, I must speak with Regulus. You see I just received an owl from Narcissa regarding a family matter."

Regulus looked simultaneously relieved and worried at the same time.

"Mr. Malfoy, we are quite busy. Can't this wait?"

Dumbledore's tone indicated that he wasn't happy at possibly losing the advantage.

"I'm afraid not."

Regulus had already stood and Severus wasted no time in slipping through the door.

"Is it Father?"

Lucius was obviously not pleased at having to air any sort of family business in front of the Headmaster, but he nodded tersely with a clenched jaw.

"Your mother requests your presence at home immediately."

"We will continue this discussion at another time, Regulus. My condolences."

Regulus looked rather devastated.

"Please, do excuse me."

Lucius merely sniffed at Dumbledore.

"I must also cut short my visit, Headmaster. My wife was rather fond of her uncle."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Good day."

When they made it past the gates, Lucius further elaborated on the situation and had a brief look of genuine emotion cross his face when he did so.

"Your father, Regulus. The Healers aren't able to do anything. He's at home now and he hasn't passed yet. It's only a matter of time though."

Regulus closed his eyes wearily and nodded.

He then asked the still invisible Severus, "Did you get the sword?"

"Yes."

"Good. Lucius, did you?"

"Yes. Ravenclaw's Diadem, if you were wondering. I had to Obliviate another Governor who had followed me into the Come and Go Room. This is _not_ the place for discussion though. We're needed back at Grimmauld Place."

None of them were able to Apparate, however, as they suddenly found themselves at the mercy of a group of Aurors who were employing an Anti-Disapparition Jinx. One Auror, in particular, worried Severus. He would know Mad-Eye Moody anywhere.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement! Put your wands down and place your hands on your heads!"

Severus had his wand in his hand and he knew that Mad-Eye could see him.

"Careful lads, there's one under an invisibility cloak of some sort. I almost didn't spot him."

Severus was as ready for another fight as he'd ever be. It had always been an inevitable occurrence. Rather Moody than the Dark Lord.


	17. The Star

Ch17: **The Star**

Severus chanced a glance at Lucius and Regulus before having a bout of inspiration. He just hoped they cooperated with him.

"Ah, Lucius, forgive me. Imperio!"

Lucius Malfoy immediately took on the glazed look the curse was famous for and continued to stand there. If Lucius wanted to use the Imperius defense like he recalled him doing once before, then Severus would make it easy for him.

"Severus, what the hell are you playing at?"

Regulus looked panicked.

"Turn your wand on me. I have coerced both you and your brother into being Death Eaters. Lucius is only a Death Eater because he's been controlled by the Imperius Curse."

"Severus, no!"

"If I'm captured, there's no way I'm getting out of Azkaban. If we play our cards right, both you and Lucius can still get out of it."

"But Severus…"

"Damn it, Regulus, we don't have time for this."

Severus pointed his wand toward Regulus and purposefully missed with a poorly aimed Blasting Curse.

"Confringo!"

"Fuck! Severus!"

"Hey look! The one with the invisibility cloak is attacking the other one!"

Regulus was wasting valuable time. Despite everything, Severus really was hoping to still escape.

"Fire back at me, you fool! Edge back toward the Aurors," Severus hissed.

"Fine. We'll play it your way, Severus. Confundo!"

Thus began the most complicated duel Severus had ever participated in. Maintaining invisibility, attempting not to cause real harm to Regulus, and fighting off Moody all at once was taxing.

The Aurors had secured Lucius with no trouble and immediately realized that he was Imperiused. After releasing him from the spell, Lucius wasted no time in going along with the easy out Severus had given him. Severus couldn't help but to smirk at the thought.

"Regulus Black! Stand down."

Potter. Of _course _Potter would be here. Severus was running on pure adrenalin now.

"Leave him to us, Black."

"That bastard forced me to…Gah! Let me at him! Azkaban is too good for the likes of him!"

Well, finally! Severus had been starting to doubt that Regulus could play along and lie convincingly at all. However, he did give up his wand to Potter and allow himself to be taken by the Aurors without any fuss.

"Who is he?"

"Snape. Severus Snape."

Moody's spells were gaining strength if anything.

"Of bloody _course_ it is! I should have known!"

It was then that Severus saw her. Lily Evans couldn't leave well enough alone. Any reasonable person coming from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts would stop and turn around the way they came if they saw a group of Aurors attempting to take out an invisible dark wizard. Lily Evans was certainly not a reasonable person. He had to get her out of there and she was closer to him than the Aurors were. Potter apparently saw her too and swore.

"Lily! Get out of here!"

She did look a bit shocked, but determined as well. As he got closer, Severus fired an Impediment Jinx at her and hit his mark. It only slowed her down slightly.

Severus never knew that Moody actually used borderline dark curses until that day, though it didn't surprise him. There was no way he could successfully fight dark wizards if he didn't. Severus barely managed to get out of the way of a particularly nasty curse the dark wizard hunter sent his way. His head would have surely been separated from his shoulders were he any slower. Severus sent a Blasting Curse his way in retaliation.

"Constant vigilance, boys!" the gruff wizard bellowed at his fellow Aurors.

There was no doubt about it though. Severus was sure he'd be caught now. He just had to get the sword and the invisibility cloak to Lily. Then he saw it- the ring. The Horcrux she somehow managed to get when Dumbledore couldn't. He could sense the dark magic easily from where he was. The ring she was going to place on her finger any moment so as not to lose it. Was she daft? He quickly sent a Stinging Hex at her, causing her to drop it.

"Do you _want_ to die today, Lily? Do you fancy having a useless and blackened hand from that ring? Haring off, playing the dunderheaded Gryffindor as usual…"

She looked shocked at hearing his voice and not seeing him.

"Severus? What's going on? I was just trying to come and help…"

"Obviously."

Severus was torn between anger and exasperation at her. Despite Moody's aggressive curses, he was behind Lily now and had his wand at her throat. The spells came to a stop, but he knew it wouldn't last.

"I'm leaving the cloak and the sword with you. Take it and the ring to Regulus. Don't you even _fucking_ try to destroy them yourself, Lily," Severus hissed at her.

She looked like she wanted to protest, but Severus insisted.

"I mean it, Lily. Get Regulus to help."

"All right."

"Good girl."

He then decided it was time to speak to Moody.

"Back off, Mad-Eye, or the Mudblood gets it!"

It was Potter who answered though.

"Come out from that invisibility cloak you coward!"

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"

What the hell was it with Potters anyway? If this lot wanted a damn Death Eater, then they would fucking get one! Severus conjured his Death Eater robes and mask and quickly flung the sword covered by the invisibility cloak to the ground.

"So, the scum surfaces! Stand down, Severus Snape!"

Every Auror had their wand trained on him now.

"I don't think so! The Dark Lord wanted you, Mad-Eye! It can still be arranged."

He pushed Lily to the ground and sent the Cruciatus Curse straight at Mad-Eye, who barely managed to dodge it. Death Eaters fired Unforgivable Curses at Aurors and Severus wasn't going to disappoint.

"Sectumsempra!"

Severus actually hit James Potter that time, and ironically grazed the same cheek he had once before. It wasn't lost on Potter either.

"Snivellus! You'll pay for that!"

Moody's gruff voice was added to the fray.

"I've heard stories about you, Snape. Dark to the core, they say. Dark wizards never win, boy. Remember that. Stand down, _now_!"

"And miss out on all this fun? Wouldn't dream of it," he taunted.

Severus lasted maybe twenty minutes more and gave an impressive show of dark magic to the DMLE. He could see that Lucius and Regulus were impressed, though they hid their admiration quite well when the Aurors were looking. He didn't spare a glance for Lily, who wisely stayed on the ground and out of the way. He could only hope that she had successfully hidden the cloak, the sword, and the ring. It wouldn't do for her to be caught now.

It was a well-placed Incarcerous from Moody that got him in the end.

"Told you that dark wizards never win, Snape," Moody's gruff voiced taunted as he snatched off his Death Eater mask.

Severus sneered at Moody and looked at him in contempt.

"You can lock me away in Azkaban, but the Dark Lord will win. He'll get me out again."

Dear Lord, what the _hell_ was he thinking, spouting off like that? Not that it mattered in the end after all that he had done.

Everyone around him had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Severus Snape, you're under arrest by the DMLE on the orders of the Ministry of Magic. You are charged with being a Death Eater, using dark magic (including Unforgivable Curses), attacking Aurors and civilians, attempting to take a hostage, and resisting arrest. Do you understand the offenses you are being charged with?"

Severus said nothing and spit on the ground. When Moody looked as if he wanted to hit him, Severus smirked.

"Long live the Dark Order."

He heard Lily gasp and looked straight at her. She looked like she was about to cry. When all was said and done, Severus had a feeling of serenity after the day's events. Lily was safe and that was all that mattered to him.


	18. The Moon

Ch18: **The Moon**

Moody grabbed Severus roughly, and the next thing Severus knew, he was feeling the disorienting shift of side-along Apparition. Nobody bothered to speak to him or explain what was happening to him. They didn't have to. Severus would know the feeling of dementors anywhere. He felt even more hopeless than usual. He was in Azkaban.

"I have a new prisoner for you…a Death Eater. Severus Snape is the name. I'm keeping his wand for evidence," Moody's gruff voice informed the guards in the booking room.

Other than terse instructions to strip down for the standard wand scan done on prisoners, and then being watched closely as he was forced to change into a striped prison issue jumpsuit, it was silent. His hands and legs were manacled and then he was given a placard to hold, which contained his new prison number. A flash went off when they took his picture and then he was shoved into a cell and forgotten about. The presence of dementors made only a few hours seem to last an eternity. It was hell and they weren't even in direct contact with him. He hadn't actually seen any dementors yet. However, he felt cold- so very cold.

Severus was not actually certain as to how much time had passed, but when he heard the guards talking, he was assured that it hadn't been more than day.

"Read the _Daily Prophet_ yet, Larry? Both of the Black brothers and Malfoy got off."

"No!"

"Says so, right here. All of 'em acquitted. Malfoy even had a QC to represent him."

"What the hell's a QC?"

"Muggle thing. Some expensive Squib barrister, they say. It's practically unheard of to use one in a Wizengamot trial."

When they arrived at his cell, Severus knew his trial was eminent.

"Careful…this one's high security. Moody said he was dangerous," the more talkative guard said to his colleague. "Oi, scum! Get up, it's time for your trial."

One cleaning spell and a Portkey later, and Severus found himself in front of a door. His insides went cold and then Severus came face to face with two dementors. It was the closest he had ever been to such abominations- and then the door opened. The dementors — tall, hooded creatures whose faces were concealed — were gliding slowly toward a chair in the center of the room, each grasping one of Severus' arms with their dead and rotten-looking hands. Severus felt as though he were about to faint. They placed him in the chair and left the way they had come and Severus was only too glad to see them go. Severus couldn't help shaking and hated himself for showing such a weakness. His only consolation was in seeing everyone in the courtroom flinch. He felt the chains that were attached to the chair secure his wrists. He was effectively bound to a seat in the middle of Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic.

In the subdued dungeon lighting, Severus could tell that the full Wizengamot was in attendance, as well as select members of the general public. Reporters were everywhere. He could see Dumbledore looking at him speculatively. As Chief Warlock, Minister Bagnold was seated dead center within Severus' line of sight. The whole place was a veritable sea of plum-colored robes.

He was surrounded and he hated the feeling. He was determined not to show fear though. Severus clenched his fists and felt the manacles tighten around his wrists. He let his hair fall into his eyes and he glared malevolently up at the Minister of Magic. He didn't blink and it made the Minister visibly nervous, but she quickly recovered and glared at Severus in dislike.

At Severus' actions, a hush fell over the already relatively quiet chamber. He looked feral, dark, and frightening, and what is more, he knew it. Even still, some feared the Evil Eye, rumored to be an old and dark magic. Some put way too much stock in Wizarding fairy-tales in Severus' opinion, but he was more than willing to play on their fears.

Minister Bagnold cleared her throat and hit her gavel on the podium.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," she said clearly, "so that we may pass judgment on you, for heinous crimes—to answer charges relating to the activities of the Death Eaters.

"Interrogators: Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic; Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Tiberius Ogden, Wizengamot Elder; Court Scribe, Rufus Fudge; and Witness for the Defense- _is_ there a Witness for the Defense?"

Severus curled his lip into a sneer and drawled condescendingly, "I shall defend myself."

"Very well. The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, take the Dark Mark and is- in fact- a Death Eater, used dark magic- including Unforgivable Curses, attacked Aurors and civilians, attempted to take a hostage, and resisted arrest.

"You are Severus Snape, are you not?"

"Yes," Severus said.

"We have evidence, Snape, that you did indeed commit the stated crimes. As a matter of fact, we have the testimonies of three others, who gave evidence that you coerced them into being Death Eaters, and in a particular case, even placed one of them under the Imperious Curse. What do you have to say to these charges?"

Severus shrugged. Immediately, muttering broke out in the chamber. One person, he was sure it was Mad-Eye, yelled out, "Filth!"

"The charges sound rather trumped up to me, Minister."

The appalled exclamations of everyone caused Severus to smirk. Bagnold looked livid.

"These are serious charges, Snape. We have eyewitnesses- Aurors- who witnessed you performing illegal curses. They are also many witnesses who saw that you attempted to take a civilian hostage- a Lily Evans. You were caught at Hogwarts and you had been using an invisibility cloak before donning your Death Eater robes."

"So, one could say that they didn't actually see _me_ do these things at all. It sounds quite circumstantial."

"We know you bear the Dark Mark."

Severus knew there was nothing he could do to exonerate himself. The truth wouldn't protect people in this case. There was absolutely nothing to do but to play the loyal Death Eater.

"Indeed."

Gasps were heard.

"So you do not deny it then," Bagnold stated.

"No."

"When did you receive the Dark Mark?"

"Four days ago, on Walpurgis Night."

"May we ask what motivated your decision to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Because I obviously agreed with the Dark Lord."

"What were you doing at Hogwarts?"

Severus smirked wickedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bagnold would not be daunted.

"It is the one thing this court hasn't been able to figure out- why you were at Hogwarts. Were you there on the orders of He-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Severus saw no reason to lie in this case.

"No."

"He's lying!"

It was Moody again. Mad-Eye had _never_ liked him. Of course, Severus didn't blame him in this case.

"Think what you like."

"So, why were you there?"

"I don't feel particularly inclined to answer that question."

"Would you consent to using Veritaserum, Snape?"

"No."

"Would you be willing to give us the names of any other Death Eaters, Snape?"

"The Dark Lord alone knows the names of all of his followers."

"So, you're not going to give us any names?" Bagnold asked.

"Oh, I didn't say that."

"Get on with it then," sneered Moody.

"All right. Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy was acquitted just yesterday. He had been placed under the Imperius Curse. He said that you were responsible."

Severus snorted.

"Indeed, I was. Well then, there is also Regulus Black."

"This court also knows about Regulus Black," Bagnold said in an annoyed tone.

Severus smirked and let his amusement show.

"My apologies, Minister. Sirius Black."

"Whom we know you coerced into being a Death Eater in exchange for his life."

"Was Black particularly upset about it?" Severus asked eagerly.

Bagnold looked at him in disgust.

"I think we've had enough of your games, Snape."

Severus ignored her.

"Igor Karkaroff."

That stopped Bagnold cold.

"I'm sorry, who did you say?"

"Igor Karkaroff."

"He is a Death Eater?"

"As you say."

"Where is he now?"

"I've no idea. The Dark Lord was especially displeased with him."

Severus was rather surprised that Black hadn't mentioned anything. It was likely that his family had something to do with his silence. Well, if Black hadn't mentioned Karkaroff being dead, then Severus had no intention of enlightening the Wizengamot either. He could at least hope for a reduced sentence without murder being added to his list of transgressions.

"Any other names?"

"None that I'm willing to share."

Despite himself, Severus was nervous. He couldn't help his eyes drifting briefly toward the door he came in. He knew the dementors were still there. Bagnold noticed and smiled coldly.

"This court will take a brief recess before hearing the witness testimonies and reaching a verdict- though it seems rather unnecessary at this point."

There were a few titters at Bagnold's last statement.

Severus became even more nervous when he heard the door click open. He had a bad feeling about things as he watched the dementors glide back into the room. Severus was feeling rather desperate as they came closer to him. He was desperate enough to make foolish threats to delay going with the dementors.

"The Dark Lord will come for me," he said in a low voice. "I am one of his most faithful supporters."

"Oh, indeed I have come for you, Severus," a shrill voice hissed from behind the dementors. "However, as to how faithful you are, that's another matter altogether."

The Dark Lord himself had come to the Ministry and the chamber quickly filled with Death Eaters. The Dark Lord did _not _look happy.

"It was incredibly rude of you all, you know, trying one of my Death Eaters and not inviting me. I expected more," Voldemort said to the Wizengamot.

The Dark Lord fingered his wand and Severus' blood ran cold. Voldemort gave Severus a cold smile that promised retribution, before he turned his back and sought out a face in the crowd.

"Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore. A pleasure, as always." Then he turned to Bagnold. "Minister, I _do_ hate to interrupt your trial here, but I would like to conduct a trial of my own. I hope you don't mind. Ordinarily, I wouldn't dream of interfering in Ministry business, however, you've unknowingly intruded upon an internal matter within my organization. I must _insist_ that Severus Snape be tried by me _first_. He has a lot to answer for."

People screamed and chaos ensued. Perhaps they were too shocked before then or Severus hadn't noticed. He closed his eyes. He could only hope that Lily and Regulus had been able to destroy the Horcruxes. Whatever the case, Severus knew he was fucked.


	19. The Sun

Ch19: **The Sun**

At an unseen signal from the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters secured Courtroom Ten. Voldemort had caused some sort of barrier- unmistakably dark magic- to separate and keep the Wizengamot and the various spectators from interfering in his own farcical trial. Severus could see Dumbledore, Moody, and many of the Wizengamot attempting to take down the Dark Lord's barrier, to no avail. Not that Severus thought they wouldn't eventually bring it down, but he had the feeling that when they did it would already be too late for him.

The Dark Lord turned his entire attention to Severus.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said Severus.

Voldemort raised his wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Do you honestly think to fool _me_, Severus?"

"My — my Lord?" said Severus blankly. "I do not understand. You — you are too extraordinary of a wizard for me to even think of fooling you."

"I am extraordinary, but you…no. I have revealed the wonders of dark magic to you, Severus. Of all of my servants, you're the one who most reminds me of myself."

Voldemort started moving around the room, speaking in that same measured voice.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus….Do you know why I finally decided to come here today?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you to let me return to serve you."

"I wished to speak to you, Severus. You have the capacity to be very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But — let me go and I'll prove myself to you beyond all doubt, my Lord. I know I can —"

"No!" said Voldemort, and Severus caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and he practically felt Voldemort's impatience. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I turn my back on you again!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely —?"

"But there is a question, Severus. There is." Voldemort halted as he slid his wand through his white fingers, staring at Severus.

"Why did three of my Death Eaters suddenly become useless to me?"

"I — I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?"

"I — I have no explanation, my Lord."

"I think I have the answer."

Severus did not speak. He felt abject fear in that moment.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You could have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord —"

"It all comes back to you, Severus. You're the unifying factor in this scenario. I can only conclude that I have competition. You wish to replace me. You cannot serve me properly, Severus, because you don't consider me to be your master. It's not that I don't understand your ambition, you see. I do. However, while you live you cannot truly be mine."

"My Lord!" Severus protested, and he dearly wished he had his wand.

"It cannot be any other way. You obviously know my secret. I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

Severus laughed darkly. This was only too familiar. This would be twice now. He had nothing to lose, really. He only hoped his death wouldn't be in vain.

"You're a pathetic coward, Voldemort! Afraid of death, are you? You can't even face me in a fair fight. Are you afraid I'll be able to take you down?" Severus taunted.

Voldemort, whose wand had been on the verge of casting the Killing Curse, stilled.

"You _dare_? The servant- the _only_ one I taught the secret of flight to, my perfect student- _dares_ to take on the master?"

Severus merely gave him a wicked smirk. Vaguely, Severus noted that a handful of loyal Death Eaters looked outraged on Voldemort's behalf. The Dark Lord quickly covered his rage under his polite mask.

"Lord Voldemort is benevolent, Severus. You, of all people, know this. I'll give you a duel. It's only fair. It's quite an honor I'm bestowing on you. Let's hope you're a worthy adversary for my attentions. Bella, unshackle Severus and hand him your wand."

Even though Bellatrix Lestrange was fully covered by her Death Eater robes and mask, she was unmistakable to Severus. She acted rather put out and flounced over to where Severus was sitting. If he could have seen her face, Severus was sure she would have been pouting.

"But, my Lord! Can't _I_ be the one to kill Severus for you? Surely, you needn't waste your time on the likes of _him_?" she simpered.

"My patience is not infinite, Bella," Voldemort warned her.

With that, Bellatrix released Severus' bonds and grudgingly handed him her wand, which he snatched quickly.

"It's more than you deserve you half-blood filth!" she hissed at him.

Severus quickly got to his feet and threw the first hex that came to mind at the Dark Lord. It happened to be the Bat-Bogey Hex. He wasn't surprised when the Dark Lord easily deflected it, though he was slightly gratified to see that it hit Bellatrix- who was still close by- instead. He couldn't help but to give an evil smirk as she shrieked in her outrage.

"Not keeping to the niceties, Severus? Surely, I taught you better. You didn't even bow. I shouldn't be surprised though, considering the squalid atmosphere of intrigue and betrayal you've managed to thrust upon us here today."

Severus barely managed to evade the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse. He then sent a Body-Bind Curse and a Stunning Spell in quick succession at Voldemort, but the Dark Lord was through playing games with him. He sent two Killing Curses toward Severus, which he barely managed to dodge.

It was at that moment when Dumbledore himself finally got Voldemort's barrier down. Then, spells were everywhere. Death Eaters were fighting Aurors and everyone else was running about, hoping to find an escape from the madness. Voldemort was livid. Dumbledore and Moody were desperately trying to make their way through the crowd toward Severus and Voldemort.

At the door of the chamber, Severus heard a scream that rent his heart. It was Lily and she was obviously the prisoner of additional Death Eaters who had come to join the fray. Lucius and Regulus were also being held at wand point. The fighting came to an abrupt stop when everyone realized there were hostages. Voldemort laughed in a terrifying high-pitched voice.

"Ah, yes! The Mudblood and two of my traitors! All here for the grand reunion."

"Severus! The sword! It d-didn't work!" Lily screamed to him across the chamber.

Severus closed his eyes. Fuck it all, but it wasn't supposed to end like this. Damn Albus Dumbldeore to the abyss, for putting him through _another_ life of death, destruction, and heartache!

Barty Crouch, Junior was among the Death Eaters who had Lily and his friends, and he eagerly called out to Voldemort. The boy had apparently decided that the anonymity of his mask was no longer needed.

"My Lord! The Mudblood had these items in her possession. She must have stolen them from your faithful followers."

With that said, Barty pulled out the cup, the ring, the diadem, and the locket from his robes and gave Voldemort a beaming smile, as if he were hoping for a Blood Pop and a pat on the head. He held the items reverently in his hands. It made Severus' stomach roil with the wrongness of it all. Barty was more of a boy than even the rest of them. It was sick to see someone who still counted as a child, in Severus' estimation, delighted with the uncontestable evil before him. The boy's face gave an uncontrollable tic and he licked his lips.

At this pronouncement, Lord Voldemort turned back to Severus and looked gleefully malevolent. He looked slyly from Lily to Barty and back to Severus again and laughed maniacally.

"But isn't this touching, Severus! The little Mudblood must mean more to you, after all. You hid more from me than I thought."

"Leave her out of this, Voldemort!" Severus seethed.

"Careful, Severus! One might think you loved her. What a pathetic weakness. I thought _you_ would have been above such things, and it is terribly disappointing to discover otherwise. It seems you're incapable of defeating me after all. I shall take great pleasure in killing you, Severus. Then, I'll kill her."

"If you send me to hell, Voldemort, I'm dragging you with me," Severus said in a deadly quiet voice, which somehow carried across the chamber. He gave the Dark Lord a disgusted sneer of contempt.

As the Dark Lord lifted his wand to send a jet of green light in Severus' direction, Severus took up Bellatrix Lestrange's wand and aimed straight for Barty Crouch, Junior- who was holding the Horcruxes- with only one goal in mind; Fiendfyre. He was just that angry. After everything, it had come to this.

Perhaps he'd take more people with him in death than just Voldemort. Misery loves company, after all, or so everyone said. At least he was assured the Dark Lord would be gone now, if nothing else. It was destruction enough to do the job, surely. He had no intention of bothering to control _this_ spell. Severus couldn't help it, he laughed humorlessly as the first flames went speeding toward Barty. What a bitter way to end his second chance at life.


	20. Judgment

Ch20: **Judgment**

In a flash of green light, a body hit the floor next to him from Voldemort's Killing Curse. Severus never knew the stodgy Bartemius Crouch could even move that fast. All Severus had heard was a very loud, "No, not my son! Not Barty!" It was obvious to Severus that Crouch had meant to knock him down so his spell couldn't reach Barty, but he never had the chance. Severus didn't spare a glance for the Dark Lord, who suddenly had to contend with other spells coming at him from all directions.

Severus had other problems. As the initial jet of flame erupted from his wand and began shooting wildly toward Barty, Severus began to have a delayed panic attack. Perhaps he should have thought of another way. The flames looked sentient, and quickly spread and mutated, as horrible creatures formed the bulk of them. They looked intent to destroy anything in their path. He only had time enough to witness the flames engulfing Barty and the Horcruxes before he had to run from the destruction he'd caused himself.

Death Eaters, Aurors, and everyone else made a mad rush for the exit. It was Albus Dumbledore who managed to contain the blaze. He was one of the few who possessed the knowledge and the power to do so. It wasn't enough to save Barty or one side of Courtroom Ten from being burnt to a crisp, but at least no others would be dying from the Fiendfyre.

Amidst all of those left who were firing spells off at Lord Voldemort, it was James Potter- Auror trainee extraordinaire- who disarmed him with a well-placed Expelliarmus. It figured that a Potter would once again get the glory. Severus snorted at the injustice of it all. Being wandless, Voldemort was as powerless as a Muggle. He hadn't even had the time to monologue. So, there were no famous last words of lingering evil to impart. It was rather anti-climatic. The Wizengamot wasted no time in having a Dementor brought in to Kiss him. And then, Lord Voldemort was no more.

Everything had happened so quickly, and Severus felt relatively disconnected from the fray, as if he were a mere spectator. The only other thing of interest was watching Lily Evans, amidst the smoke, ashes, multiple new prisoners, gloating Aurors, and general melee, fling herself squealing into James Potter's arms. She looked so happy. Severus smiled bitterly. At least they were both still alive- not that he particularly cared about Potter.

"Snape," a gruff voice said from behind him.

It was Moody. Severus dropped the wand he was holding from nerveless fingers and raised his hands where the Auror could see them.

"It's time to take you back to Azkaban."

"Ah, but, Alastor, even you can't deny that there is now new evidence to consider in regard to Mr. Snape here," Albus Dumbledore's voice chided.

Severus refused to look in Dumbledore's direction and merely froze where he was.

"A holding cell here at the Ministry is more appropriate now, I'd think."

Moody snorted.

Just like that, Severus was behind bars at the Ministry. There were no Dementors this time. After everything, he felt numb. He wasn't even sure if he cared what happened now, so long as he didn't have to deal with the Dementors ever again, though that wasn't a likely hope. His lucky streak couldn't last forever. He simply didn't know what to think anymore, so he just stared at the wall.

"Severus?"

Regulus Black's voice immediately preceded his face appearing on the other side of the bars.

"They've let me come to see you. I just wanted to thank you-"

"Don't."

"Really, Severus. So maudlin! The Dark Lord is dead and you've saved more of us than you know."

Severus sighed, but Regulus ignored him and ploughed on. He was apparently that used to Severus' moods and loved the sound of his own voice that much.

"Father is still barely hanging on. I think that's why they caught us out. Everyone has been popping in and out of Grimmauld Place to pay their respects before the end. Too many people knew where to find us, and Sirius actually showed up at Grimmauld with some of his Order of the Phoenix mates, and it was chaotic, and Mother was livid. I think he kept us from being killed instead of just captured."

Severus snorted disdainfully.

"When will you ever learn that the only thing Black cares about is his own foolish whims, Regulus?"

"He's not that bad, really. But, I'm not here to talk about Sirius. I actually passed your Lily off as a pure-blood friend of mine from Hogwarts. She's really an amazing witch, you know? You should have seen Sirius' face when he saw her in the drawing room!"

Severus gave Regulus a look. Regulus was his friend, but the wizard could draw things out to a ridiculous extent. Regulus caught the look and smirked.

"Oh, and Lucius won't be by. He wanted to make sure you knew that. After what the _Daily Prophet_ had to say about you, it would look bad for his reputation to be seen associating with you. However, he wanted you to know that Narcissa claims you still rank their Christmas card list. And, that if you happened to go to the Geneva branch of Gringotts and found a paltry sum left to you by one of your distant Prince relatives, who died under mysterious circumstances without issue, that he had absolutely nothing to do with it, and to not ever mention it because he doesn't care about your half-blooded arse.

"You should have seen him though. May have missed it in all the chaos. After you cast the Fiendfyre and Dumbledore contained the blaze to a little pyre, Lucius, cool as you please, took out the diary and tossed it in, as if he was merely at a book burning. This Auror looked at him, and Lucius just sniffed at him and said, 'It initially had a lot of promise, but the ending was terrible.'"

Severus couldn't help it- he smirked.

"That sounds like the Lucius Malfoy I know."

"Listen, Severus, I'll always count you as a friend. I'll be Owling you."

"Thank you, Regulus. It means a lot."

No sooner had Regulus left, then Albus Dumbledore appeared with Lily Evans in tow. Severus groaned to himself. It was just his luck.

"Ah, Mr. Snape. The Wizengamot has moved to acquit you, though they were reluctant to do so. I must admit though, I can be quite persuasive."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't pretend to understand everything, but it has come to my attention that without your actions, Tom Riddle would still be more of a problem than we could likely handle. Perhaps you could fill in the gaps in my knowledge later- say at Hogwarts- over tea? There's also more than one teaching position you might be interested in. You know, you always struck me as being teaching material."

Severus must have looked horrified, because Albus Dumbledore laughed merrily.

"Dear God, no! Headmaster, I will _not_ teach. _Ever_."

Severus shuddered dramatically.

"Ah, but as I said, my dear boy, I can be quite persuasive. I've got a good feeling about this. Consider it. I'll be in touch. They should release you within the hour."

Lily giggled as Dumbledore left.

"I think you'd make a good teacher too, Sev."

Severus was immediately on his feet and at the bars.

"Lily. You came."

He stared at her longingly and intently. She blushed. Severus couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful to him. She looked down at her feet shyly.

"I couldn't not come and see you, Severus. If not for you, You-Know-Who would still be around. You were so brave. I've never seen you like that. I was so worried for you. That he might have killed you- I thought I'd lost you- and I don't think I could have stood it."

She had tears in her eyes. Severus tentatively reached a hand through the bars to cup her face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Hey, don't cry, Lily. Everything's alright now."

She smiled at him through her tears.

"I really can't stay long. But I had to see you."

Severus reached out and pulled her hand up to his lips. He languidly kissed her fingertips and then pulled her hand up to his cheek, where he then kissed the inside of her wrist. He looked into her green eyes the entire time. Her breath hitched.

"S-Severus!"

He smiled at her.

"See you later, love."

"Oh! Yes. Of course, Sev."

Maybe Severus had some hope left in this world after all. In the next moment, watching Potter come to the door and escort Lily out, with his hand around her waist, killed his hope again just as quickly. As they left, Potter flicked his wand with his free hand to send a folded _Daily Prophet_ at Severus. He slowly unfolded the _Daily Prophet_ only to read the headline, '**Severus Snape: Reluctant Hero or the Next Dark Lord?**' right next to the other headline, '**James Potter to Receive Order of Merlin First Class!**' Severus wadded the paper into a little ball and threw it impotently at Potter's back. It really figured.


	21. The World

Ch21: **The World**

Severus was reluctantly packing, but he had at least accomplished his goal of making sure Lily Evans could go on and live a life free from evil and prophecy; at least as far as he was currently aware. It was important to him to see her alive and happy. He had always found that to be more important to him than his own happiness anyway. He had long ago resigned himself to unrequited love. It didn't mean he had to stick around and see her being happy at his expense though.

"Sev, what are you doing?"

The hesitant question made him spin suddenly with his wand trained on the owner of the voice, as he backed the person against the wall. It was a defensive reaction. When he realized it was Lily, he lowered his wand and smiled ruefully. He didn't back off very far from her though.

"Leaving."

He felt no need to elaborate. He wasn't entirely certain he could explain in a way that didn't sound foolish anyway.

Lily began fiddling with a strand of her hair nervously.

"Oh? Where are you off to then? You hadn't mentioned anything."

She even managed to look very glum at the prospect of his imminent departure, the damned enticing witch.

Severus' eyes were firmly trained on the beautiful witch in front of him. He'd always remember her like this, with the way the sunlight from the window made her hair glow like fire, her brilliant green eyes sparkling, looking at him like she was actually going to miss him. He was certainly going to miss _her_.

The silence stretched out in front of them awkwardly before he decided to respond.

"I thought I'd travel around a bit. I'll make my way to Gringotts in Geneva before too long- for a laugh- just to see if Lucius' idea of paltry and mine coincide. Thought I'd try my hand at being a potioneer for some of the more discerning apothecaries. If it goes well, I may start my own, you know? I've got a few potions in mind to patent that could bring in quite a bit, anyway. Maybe I'll keep developing my own spells on the side too. It sure as hell beats the prospect of teaching. Step one is to get out of Manchester though."

He used to mention it often when they were younger. It had always been Severus' dream to start his own business one day. He knew he could pull it off too. Well, Lily once expressed similar goals before she had decided to exchange that dream for one of a life with Potter. But, if Potter made her happy…

Lily smiled at him shyly. It had to be his imagination that she seemed a little wistful.

"You'll do well no matter what you decide to do. I'm happy for you, Severus. At least one of us gets to fulfill their dreams. I used to think that I was going to, but I find myself quite at a loss just now."

Severus narrowed his gaze on her and had to admit that she did seem quite lost to his eyes.

"What's this? I thought you and Potter had worked things out."

Lily sighed.

"We had a long talk. We've decided that we need a longer break than previously thought. He finally agreed that we're a bit young to get married. It's really me that's the problem though- to tell the truth. I don't know what I want anymore. The more he talks about marriage, the more I'm afraid I don't want it. And, for all his faults, James Potter is a good man who deserves a devoted wife and not a flighty individual who doesn't know her own heart."

Severus snorted. Personally, he thought Potter deserved nothing. He would always be biased on that count.

"My dear, you are hardly a flighty individual. I've always found you to be a rather resolute woman who knew exactly what she wanted. You just dislike admitting uncomfortable truths about yourself."

And wasn't _that _one of the boldest and most Gryffindorish things he'd ever said to her! Dumbledore had once told him that they sort too soon. Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Wh-what? Severus! Honestly, what do you mean by that?"

The red-headed witch looked like the proverbial Slytherin caught hexing the Quaffle before a game of dirty Quidditch. Lily rarely lost her composure around him in the past, but Severus had noticed it happening more and more frequently since his reintroduction into her life. He smirked knowingly and moved even closer to the flustered witch than he already was. He was actually hoping that she was too flustered to realize that he had her against the wall, and whispered in her ear.

"Lily Evans isn't all roses and sunshine. She isn't all Gryffindor goodness and bravery. She's got a fair amount of ambition. She might play at being perfect and above reproach, but she isn't. She flirts with the dark and she likes it."

Lily was blushing terribly and Severus lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking directly into his eyes.

Lily whispered, "Sev, you don't…"

He cut her off by kissing her. His heart just about stopped. He felt like a drowning man, as cliché as the thought was, but then she was kissing him back and he couldn't think anymore at all. Kissing her was even more brilliant than he ever thought it would be. He breathed her in, his hand in that glorious hair of hers, and then he reluctantly broke it off to rest his head against hers.

"I need to leave."

He had never seen her look so devastated even when he called her a Mudblood, or was arrested, or almost got killed by Voldemort. Well, he obviously had moments he could compare this to.

"When will I see you again?"

At that moment Severus entertained a foolish notion. She'd turn him down, he was sure, but he had to take the chance or he'd regret it forever.

"Well, that depends on you," he stated cryptically.

"_Me_? You're the one leaving, Severus!"

"You're the one who has to decide if she's going to come with me or not."

"But, Severus! Are you mad?"

Severus couldn't help himself. He started kissing Lily's neck.

"Quite possibly. Come with me, Lily. I'm not proposing marriage, girl." Not unless she wanted him to. Personally, he wouldn't hesitate. "You can help reform me- I am apparently a dark wizard. I may even let you succeed this time- if I don't corrupt you first."

"Merlin! I must be mad for even seriously considering this! I can think of a million reasons why I _shouldn't_ come with you."

Severus started whispering in her ear again, and his hands were definitely in places she should smack them away from. However, she didn't. He pulled her flush against him.

"Me too. But how can you honestly give up the opportunity to bottle fame, brew glory, stopper death, and gallivant around with me, doing God knows what, while living in sin?"

Lily gasped and was shaking like a leaf. Severus didn't bother to smother his smug smirk at her reaction.

"You're incorrigible, Severus! Nobody is likely to approve."

She timidly brought her arms up around his neck. Severus pulled back and looked at her intently through his curtain of dark hair.

"You're right, Lily. They won't. And you might even grow to resent me when everyone refuses to associate with you anymore because of your association with me."

It was true. Severus' reputation was very public and very questionable. If Lily was going to agree to go with him, she had to be aware of how people would see it. He wouldn't have her going into things with her eyes closed.

She bit her lip in thought and then set her jaw stubbornly. Her eyes flashed. She shook her head in the negative.

That's when Severus knew he'd won her over. Thank God for teenage hormones and dithering around when it came to long-term commitments when smacked with reality, after the glow of the perfect wedding faded into perspective, Severus thought. But then, he was a pathetic sod who would take what he could get and who had his own hormones with which to contend.

"I won't. Besides, if they don't accept my choices, then fuck those toe rags anyway!"

Severus grinned wickedly.

"Language, Miss Evans! Ten points from Gryffindor," he said silkily.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a teacher, Severus? If I were a student, you'd be one schoolmaster I certainly wouldn't mind having detention with," Lily saucily replied.

Severus didn't get the chance to say anything else because Lily decided that was the opportune moment to kiss him hungrily. He certainly didn't mind.

Finally, she pulled back and looked at him with her lovely green eyes. They were a hair's breadth from each other.

"You had me at reform, by the way."

"And here I was thinking it was my _living in sin_ line that did the trick," Severus said dryly. "I should have known it was my appeal to your Gryffindor do-gooder side that would have done it."

She grinned at him. Even the way her blush was clashing with her hair was endearing to him.

"Seriously though, Sev, you're very good at this Professor business. All authoritative…and who knew you could ever make your voice sound quite like _that_."

Lily looked a little breathless to him. Severus smirked and looked to her slyly. If she only knew!

"Don't get any ideas, Lily. Only for _you_ will I play the Professor to your Head Girl. It wouldn't be nearly as fun otherwise."

It was then that Lily truly looked at what Severus was wearing.

"You're dressed like a Muggle!"

Severus looked down at his ensemble of black t-shirt, black trousers, black combat boots, black trench coat, and shrugged.

"I can't travel around Muggles dressed like a wizard. You know as well as I do that Portkeys have too many regulations involved. I thought taking the train was the better option."

"Well, we'll have to head to my parents' house to pick up my things first." She stopped and wrung her hands. "And, Severus- I don't have any money."

She looked embarrassed. Also, because she was running off with _him_, her family probably wouldn't give her any either. Like that made any difference to him. He'd take Lily poor or rich. He felt like such a pathetic sap. He shrugged again.

"I don't either, really. It's alright though- I nicked enough from the old man's stash to last a while."

"Sev! You can't mean to say that you stole from your own father!"

"He was only going to use it to drink anyway. I'm doing him a favor. It's just a shame I won't be around to have a laugh when he discovers what I've done."

He gave Lily a disarming smile that stopped any protests she might have had. With a flick of his wand he levitated his trunk to float behind him and offered an arm to her. He was gratified when she linked her arm with his.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and then rolled her eyes in exasperation at herself and at him.

"If you were anyone other than my best friend, Severus Snape-"

Yes, best friend, indeed- with the distinct possibility of there being benefits in the very near future. He took care not to leer at her as it might ruin the moment- it only benefitted him to tread carefully.

"I don't think you realize how glad I am to hear you say that, Lily."

Severus escorted Lily down the small rickety staircase at Spinner's End and walked into the main room to see Tobias Snape sitting on the sofa watching television and drinking lager. There was nothing in the tableau to miss or be nostalgic about.

"I'm leaving. I won't be back."

His old man looked up at him and snarled.

"Piss off! -"

Severus gave his father the two-finger salute as he escorted Lily out the door. They barely dodged the bottle thrown at them and they definitely didn't miss the rest of Tobias Snape's goodbye tirade.

"- You goddamned cock sucking wanker!"

Lily looked appalled. Severus couldn't help it- he burst out laughing. The sun was shining, and for once, Severus was in a fantastic mood. It was a start and he had a chance- and that was all he could ask for.

Severus knew that life wasn't going to be easy for them, and he knew that Lily wasn't naïve enough to think it would be either. There would be new challenges and adversities to overcome. They would fight and she could always change her mind and wind up leaving him. Severus knew there would be no perfect ending, because in real life perfect endings didn't exist. However, Severus was hardly complaining. He was more than willing to grab this chance and hold on while it lasted. This ending was far preferable to their previous ending. Severus was bound and determined that he and Lily would live out their own twisted fairy tale for as long as they wanted it to last. All was well. _Finally_.

**Author's Note**:

_This story is written entirely from Severus Snape's point of view. It was not my intent to showcase the characters from any other perspective. So, what Lily may or may not have thought about James Potter is mostly irrelevant to the tale. The only thing regarding James Potter and her thoughts on him that are important are her doubts. I always pictured Lily as being mostly keen on James Potter, but that doesn't mean they would always get along, or that they would have worked out in the end had they both lived._

_I like to think that I portray Severus and his views in a very true to canon fashion- maybe even a touch more realistically- because it bears noting that all of the HP books were written mostly from Harry Potter's perspective- which is quite skewed on the subject of all things Severus Snape._

_In the end, my story became more about Severus Snape making it through yet another set of horrible circumstances with other misunderstood people and having a real second chance with getting the girl- who got to see him as the cool hero and bad boy for once- instead of being overwhelmingly impressed by his old bullying rival with whom she's had ample time to be familiar and not-so-impressed with anymore. Lily is a good girl, a nice person, a smart person, but she's flawed, fickle, as worried as Petunia about how others view her, and definitely capable of being persuaded to give a bloke another chance, especially one who was her best friend forever and always. Whether or not Severus will get to keep Lily now that he has his chance is another story altogether, and I purposely left it open-ended, though it was on a positive note._

_If you liked my fanfic, please review and let me know. Seriously._


End file.
